Forever CoVert
by saharafirefly
Summary: What if Edward made a different choice the night of the Volturi raid? What if the need to even the score won out? Would the future forever be altered? Of course. Would fate still have her way? Absolutely! Alternate ending and epilogue to CoVert Masquerade. All BPOV. HEA. A/H, A/U, rated M for all the right reasons.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: All copyright and trademarked items, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.

* * *

No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave

No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe

No matter how many nights did you lie wide awake to the sound of the pausin' rain?

Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?

_Hurricane_, 30 Seconds to Mars

* * *

Additional soundtrack: _Fade Away_, Breaking Benjamin / _Breaking Inside_, Shinedown

* * *

_Forever CoVert – Part One…_

BPOV

I was upstairs with Victoria when it all went down. Laurent had sent us in search of Caius to bring back some party favors, but we never made it.

The SWAT team came barreling through the front door, the east and west entrances all at the same time. Aro's guests were screaming and scattering. I heard shots fired. But all I could think about was Edward.

Down below.

Alone with Laurent.

A cold shiver made its way up my spine and I turned to run back down the stairs. I made eye contact with Emmett and time froze.

His eyes were wide and pleading as if to say _'why aren't you with Edward!'_. I felt mine mirror his and then I knew. Somehow, someway, I just _knew_.

"No…" I shook my head and felt my stomach revolt. "No!" I screamed.

I started to run toward Emmett who was halfway down the stairs, but was caught by a SWAT who had no idea who I was nor the true reason why I was running – not to get away from him, but to get to Edward who could have very well been acting out his secret need for revenge even after we had all convinced ourselves he wouldn't.

Twice in the evening we had been separated. But it wasn't as if I had had a choice. I had to maintain character, I had to stay submissive to not give anything away. And each time, I worried that Edward would not be able to maintain control. I worried that deep down, if given the chance he would kill Laurent like he had wanted to since the day he suspected Laurent was his parent's killer.

How badly I had wanted to be wrong! How badly I had wanted to believe Edward had changed! How _desperately_ I wanted to go back in time and… and… I don't know what. What more could I have done?

It was too late.

The SWAT escorted me out the front door. Angry, frustrated tears stained my cheeks. My throat was scratchy and sore from screaming out.

I had failed. I had _fucking_ failed.

I slumped against the inside wall of the van I was shoved into, my back facing the double doors. I folded into myself, trying to make myself as tiny as possible. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I didn't want to see anyone. I just wanted Edward. I just wanted to know where he was. I prayed Victoria would be placed elsewhere. I no longer had the strength to face the Volturi or anyone associated with them.

The back doors of the van opened and closed.

"Bella?"

I glanced over my shoulder to see who it could be and there were Emmett and Jasper. Emmett slid in next to me, Jasper sat opposite us. I turned my body toward them.

"What happened?" I searched Emmett's face in the dark. "Please tell me you know what happened?" I couldn't control the desperation in my voice. I had to know!

Emmett took a deep breath and looked from me to Jasper, then back again."He's gone."

"Gone?" I felt my stomach turn inside out. "What do you mean he's gone?" I shouted. "Is he dead?"

Emmett quickly shook his head. "No, not dead."

I stared at him in disbelief. What the hell was he talking about? I turned toward Jasper. "What the hell is he talking about?"

Jasper licked his lips and took a deep breath.

"Can somebody please explain to me what the fuck is going on?" I shouted again. I was incensed. How could Edward be gone?

"Vanished." Jasper finally spoke. "Disappeared. Caius, Felix and Demetri are missing also."

Emmett banged the back of his head against the metal of the van. "Laurent's dead. Aro's dead and witnesses are claiming Edward shot him."

Wha – ? I began shaking my head. None of this was making any sense. "I… I don't – "

Why would Edward shoot Aro? Had he merely gotten in the way? And how the hell was he missing? He had been down inside a basement for Christ's sake!

I kept shaking my head and just staring at them in disbelief. I had expected the news to be bad. I had expected them to tell me Laurent was dead and that Edward had murdered him. But Aro? And then – what? He ran?

"So what now?"

"Evidence gathering, questioning of witnesses." Jasper offered. "The focus of this raid was supposed to be about The Volturi and their involvement in organized crime. But now that Aro and Laurent are both dead? It's a murder scene. And with the other family members missing, we lose out. We don't have a case without Aro or Marcus or Caius. We can't clear Edward without him physically being here to tell us what the hell happened…"

"So, in other words, we got jack shit," Emmett chimed in. "Two years investigation down the drain. And now we get to tell Alice, Edward won't be coming home because he's vanished into thin air."

My shoulders slumped and started to sob. Why, Edward? Why?

Jasper leaned forward. "Bella.. he's out there. Somewhere. Don't lose hope. We will find him."

I snapped my head up. "And then what? He goes to jail for the rest of his life?" I practically shouted. My emotions were all over the place. "I'm sorry, Jazz. I'm really fucking pissed off at him for disappearing. But if he did indeed murder those two? Then I'd rather he run than turn himself in."

I shook my head and turned toward the front of the van. What the hell was I supposed to do now? Edward and I had made plans. We were going to start a new life together after this was all over. He was going to see his sister, we were going to go to Paris, and then… and then…

"We don't know for sure he killed them," Jasper softly countered.

I huffed at his comment and turned toward him. His face held a frown so deep, you would have thought someone kicked his puppy. "You _know_. All three of us know. Aro must have got in the way of him getting to Laurent and now he's gone and he's never coming back. He got what he wanted. He got his revenge."

And that's when my heart shattered.

I was so mad. I was so disappointed. But more than anything, I was _devastated_. I was devastated that what we had… the love I thought we had… wasn't enough for him. It wasn't enough to keep him here. It wasn't enough to make him do the right thing. I wasn't enough. Alice wasn't enough. Carlisle and Emmett and Jasper weren't enough.

He couldn't stop himself.

Cullen had won.

**~ FC ~**

The numbness quickly took over.

How much easier it is to go on, to pretend like you're living in the present when you let the numbness take over. Let it seep into your entire being; starting with your fingertips, spreading to your heart, till the cold hard truth creates a granite layer surrounding your body, your mind, your heart so that nothing can penetrate it, nothing can hurt you ever again.

I ate. I slept. But I was no longer living.

He was gone. Forever.

Gone.

But damn-it I still loved him! I loved him so God-damned much it burned me from the inside out. It clawed at me from deep inside my chest, my belly. There was a screaming beast inside of me no one knew about because I wouldn't let them see it. The numbness protected me. The cold, granite exterior kept the beast hidden deep down inside.

What made it worse though, was that I never told him.

I never told him I loved him.

I thought we had time.

I thought we'd be together.

I thought…

**~ FC ~**

"Bella, I'm not so sure you're ready to go back out into the field."

"I'm ready, Carlisle. I've had months to come to terms with his disappearance. He's gone and I need to get back to work."

Carlisle stared at me from behind his desk. Three months had passed since the raid. Three months of bitter cold and shattered heart. I had to do something. I had to get back to work or go insane.

"Maybe a vacation? Go home and visit your Dad?"

"Carlisle, please. I appreciate your concern –"

"Bella," he said my name so softly, that I could no longer hold it together. Damn-it!

My face suddenly felt hot. I gnashed my teeth together, keeping my mouth in a thin line to prevent myself from crying. My nostrils flared, fighting against the pinprick of traitor tears at the corner of my eyes. But then my lungs betrayed me, finally gasping and heaving with sobs I could no longer keep in.

Carlisle quickly made his way around the desk and wrapped me in his arms. "You need to talk to someone, Bella. You need to get some help. Re-connect with yourself. I can't send you out on assignment when you're a time bomb waiting to happen."

"I'm so sorry, Carlisle," I sobbed into his jacket, my knuckles white from holding on too tight. "I'll try harder."

"I don't want you to try harder. I want you to heal." He released me and held me at arm's length, dipping his head low to catch my gaze. "Have you talked to Alice?"

I sniffed and nodded my head. Alice had been so forgiving. Alice had accepted me and took me in with wide open arms, even though I had let her down. Even though I had failed her. She was the only bright light in this world to me.

"Yeah, she calls me at least once a day. And meets me for breakfast every Sunday." I pushed my hair out of my face and straightened my posture. "She tells me everyday it's not my fault. She tells me to not give up. But I just can't seem to move on, Carlisle. I can't help this empty feeling I have inside just not knowing where he is. Not knowing what the hell happened."

"I know," Carlisle sighed. "I know. The evidence was inconclusive. We may never know."

And that was that.

A big gaping hole of nothingness.

Well, not complete nothingness. The DNA that was procured from the glass Laurent had used at V came back a positive match. He was indeed Edward's parent's murderer. A small consolation for the completely fucked up ending the case turned out to have.

Maybe Carlisle was right. I needed to get away. How else would I be able to convince him to let me return to work?

It was all I had left.

I took a deep breath. "I think maybe I will go visit my dad. Get some fresh air. Clear my head."

Carlisle smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I think that's an excellent idea, Agent. Take as much time as you need."

The following week, I was on a plane to Forks.

**~ FC ~**

"Bells!" My dad shouted excitedly from the top step as I shut the door to my rental car.

"Charlie," I sighed and melted into his embrace once I reached him. As restricting as I had felt growing up in this small town, it still felt good to be home.

"So what brings ya to my neck of the woods?" he released me and stepped back, looking at me wide-eyed and curious.

"Not now, Dad, okay? Maybe later."

He wiggled his mustache and nodded his head. "Of course." He furrowed his brow and cleared his throat and motioned for me to come inside. The one thing I loved most about my dad was that he never pushed.

"It's just that I hardly ever see ya anymore."

Okay, so maybe he pushed a little, but only in a make-you-feel-guilty-cause-I'm-your-father kind of way.

"I know, Dad. And I'm sorry," I said as I made my way into the kitchen, "But work keeps me busy and often away."

"But you're not working now?" He asked while opening the fridge. He plucked two beers from the back and handed me one.

"No," I stated plainly and without elaboration. He knew my cases were highly classified and that I would never divulge information that could jeopardize an ongoing investigation. He also knew me well enough that in order for me to come all the way to Forks, something bad must have happened.

An awkward silence fell upon the room.

He frowned at his beer, then looked back up. "Maybe we should go get a bite to eat."

"That sounds great!" I said a bit too enthusiastically. I took the unopened beer from his hand and together with mine, put them back inside the refrigerator. He retrieved his coat from the back of one of the kitchen chairs and out the door we went.

…

…

…

The Lodge was exactly the same as I remembered it from my childhood: wood paneling, mounted animal heads on the walls, the smell of meatloaf and mashed potatoes lingering in the air. The four years I had spent with Jacob in San Francisco, we had only been back to visit Charlie and Jacob's family twice. And during those visits we had eaten with Jake's family and not at the Lodge.

The thought of Jake's family tugged at my heart a little. Even though we had broken up, I still loved his family. His dad was still my dad's best friend.

"So, how's Billy?" I asked, setting my menu down, having decided on the lasagna.

"Oh, you know, same old," he replied while squinting at the menu. I shook my head and laughed. I didn't know why he even bothered looking at the thing, we both knew he was going to order the meatloaf. He always did.

"And Sue?"

He set the menu down. "You know what, I think I'll just order the meatloaf. How about you? Did you want some wine?" He looked up and flagged the waiter, completely ignoring my question.

I narrowed my eyes at him. What was he hiding?

The waiter immediately came over and we placed our orders. He returned with our drinks a minute later – beer for Charlie, wine for me – and silence ensued as we sipped and waited for our food.

"About Sue –" I said at the same time he said "Jacob said you –."

"What?"

He ran his hand over his mustache and sat up straight. "Jacob said you left him."

I made a face and cocked my head to the side. "That was almost a year ago, Dad."

He took a deep breath. His eyes wondered around the room before settling back on me. "Sorry, Bells. It's just, he's been calling me…"

"Jesus," I breathed out and slumped in my chair.

"He's taking it kinda hard."

"Yeah, well," now it was my turn to look anywhere but at my dad's face. It appeared Jacob wasn't the only one taking it hard, or why else would he mention it. "It wasn't working out, Dad." I sat up straight and looked him in the eye so that he would understand I was serious. "I don't love him. Not like that. Not anymore. I love –" I caught myself before saying Edward's name. Charlie didn't know anything about Edward. How the hell was I going to explain that one?

Shit.

I snapped my mouth shut and looked down at the table. I took a deep breath and gathered myself together. This was not the time, nor the place. I looked back up and the expression on Charlie's face was clearly one of surprise.

I smiled at him and decided it was time to turn the tables. "You're avoiding my question about Sue, Dad. What's going on?"

His face pinked slightly and he avoided my gaze. He cleared his throat again and took a sip of his beer. "Well," he started and stopped. Took another breath. "We've been spending a lot of time together and uh… well… I've asked her to move in with me."

It was my turn to be surprised. Happily surprised, but surprised nonetheless. "Wow, Dad." My jaw dropped open. "I had no idea."

He sniffed and ruffled his mustache again and took a sip of his beer.

"You love her?" I had to ask even though I didn't expect an answer. Charlie was never really good at expressing his feelings.

He nodded his head and I smiled.

"That's great, Dad," I reassured him. "Really great. I'm so happy for you!"

He cracked a smile and I couldn't help but laugh. Hearing this news made me truly happy for him. It made me feel better than I had felt since… well, since before the Volturi raid. When I still had Edward. When I had –

Oh, God. There it was. That stabbing pain in my chest.

I tried to hold it together. I tried to keep my smile from faltering, but the expression on Charlie's face said it all.

"Bells?"

"It's okay, Dad," I wiped a tear from my eye and sucked it up. "I'm truly happy for you. Sue is a great woman. I can't wait to get to know her better."

Charlie clearly wasn't buying it. He furrowed his brow and started to say something else, but then our food arrived and the subject was dropped.

We ate together in silence and drove back to my childhood home in silence.

Charlie stopped me at the bottom of the stairs before I could escape to my bedroom to cry myself to sleep. "I'm really glad you came, Bells. It's really good to see you."

I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a quick squeeze. "Me too, Dad. Me too." I flashed him a smile and headed up the stairs, exhausted from the day, from our conversation, from trying to keep myself from falling apart.

I didn't have a plan for my time in Forks, nor did I know how to make the pain go away. But I knew I had to do something. I had to find a way back to work. My work was the only thing that had ever made me feel complete. Well, that is, until I met Edward. Then I realized I how terribly wrong I had been.

Edward had made me complete.

But now he was gone.

Gone.

And I was empty once again.

I had to get back to work.

**~ FC ~**

I forced myself into a routine. I knew if I didn't, I would go crazy. I needed to keep my mind busy and my body exhausted or I'd obsess too much over Edward.

Too much idle time lent to 'what if's' and we all know where that gets you – nowhere.

I went on daily hikes into the forest behind my father's house. I acted as consultant on local cases both current and cold. There's a long standing tradition of local law enforcement not taking too kindly the feebs encroaching on their territory because they tend to take over, but I wasn't seeking the glory – they could have it – and I was the chief's daughter after all, so the good 'ol boys of Clallam County put up with me.

Several weeks passed by but the emptiness never lessened. Each hike I went on or each case I consulted on, I would get visions of Edward. I saw him everywhere. Sitting on a log in the woods. Standing behind someone at the office. I knew it was my mind playing tricks on me. I _wanted_ to see him. I _wanted_ to know he was out there. I _wanted_ to find him.

The not knowing was killing me.

I was past the anger. Holding on to that would do me no good. But the emptiness… oh, God, the emptiness was all consuming! I had felt similar emptiness when I had been with Jacob, but with Jacob I felt empty because I was _going_ nowhere. And now I felt empty because I _was_ nowhere. And Edward was nowhere to be found.

"Any leads, Carlisle?" I checked in weekly, holding out hope Edward had contacted him, that there was news of where he had disappeared to.

"No, Bella. I'm sorry. Nothing new. But what about you? How are you doing?"

I told him I was doing better. And he received weekly updates from Agents I was working with in both Forks and Port Angeles, so he knew I was working even though he had advised against it. But it was baby steps. He couldn't disagree with the fact that I was doing some good with my time and skills there.

Alice called every few days to tell me she missed me and to hurry back. I missed her too. We had grown close in the months since the raid. She was a calming soul. A forgiving soul. And a reassuring voice telling me Edward was out there somewhere regretting what he had done.

That was fine. She could believe that. But what good did that do me? His speculated regret didn't bring him back. It didn't turn back time so that he could make a different choice. And thinking about the choice he had made just made me angry again. And being angry with him got me nowhere. What good did it do me to be angry at a ghost? Edward had made his choice. He was living with that choice. Out there. Somewhere.

And it was time I started living with it to.

"Bells?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I know you're trying to work through something by being here and I love having you around…" We were in the kitchen, working side by side to get dinner on the table. "And I'm so damn proud of you and everything you've accomplished and how strong and determined you are and I don't mean to pry…" He put the tongs down that he was using for the fried chicken and turned toward me, "but I'm worried about you."

I stopped mid-chop, knife raise over the cucumber I was slicing for the salad. I knew this conversation was coming. It was inevitable. Three months had passed since I showed up at his door; six months since the raid. And I still didn't have a clear plan for where I was going. What my future held. I owed him some type of explanation.

"I can't ignore your screams in the middle of the night anymore, kid."

The nightmares.

They started a week after the raid. Nightmares of Edward killing Laurent right in front of me – choking the life out of him as I scream at him to stop, but he acts as if he can't hear me. And when it's done, he simply looks up at me and smiles, and… walks away.

"I can't get past it, Dad." I put the knife down and turned to face him.

"You're last case?"

"It wasn't just a case."

It was time to finally tell him about Edward. But where to begin? He knew the type of work I did: undercover, becoming someone else. He knew the types of cases I took on: most of them highly classified. And he knew that each time it was over I walked away unscathed. Well, relatively unscathed.

But this time had been different, I told him. This time I had fallen in love. This time I had my heart broken into a million pieces.

"And where's this boy now?" He stiffened his body and clenched his jaw. "I'd like to give him a piece of my mind."

"That's just it, Dad, he's gone." I crossed my arms over my chest to hold myself together.

"Gone, as in dead?" His body relaxed.

I shook my head. "Gone, as in disappeared."

He frowned and mulled this over, his mustache twitching this way and that. "Sounds like your mother."

Till just then, I hadn't made the connection between the two. I hadn't thought about how my father had gone through something similar – minus the killing, of course – and had come out the other side.

"And how'd you do it, Dad? How'd you move on?"

He took a deep breath and blew it out. "Well, I never really did. There's a part of me that still loves your mother, always will. But your mother moved on, so I had to too. I had to accept her choice."

There is was again, that word: choice.

I had to accept Edward's choice.

I threw my arms around my dad and thanked him. He squeezed me back and asked, "For what?"

"For being there for me. For letting me hang out here without explanation. For helping me work through this."

He patted my back tentatively, then released me, mumbling something about the game starting. I let him go and stepped back so he could go turn the TV on in the living room.

And that was that. A brief heart-to-heart between a father and a daughter that to most would appear not very heartfelt, but to me, it was the world. In just a few short sentences, my dad helped me see through months of muck. Muck as thick and suffocating as quicksand, pulling me under, making it impossible for me to move on.

I had to choose.

I could still be in love with Edward. That feeling would most likely _never, ever_ leave me. But I to had to choose to let him go.

I had to.

**~ FC ~**

"Oh, I'm so happy you're coming back!" Alice squealed into the phone.

It was time to leave Forks. My father and Sue were ready for the next step in their relationship and I needed to get the hell out of there in order for them to make that happen. And I was ready to get back to work full-time. My head was clear. My heart had slowly patched itself back together. Not one hundred percent healed – the stitches were still loose and jagged – but all the pieces were there. Only time could take care of the rest.

"Me too, Alice. But remember it's only for a few weeks before I begin my new assignment."

Carlisle had called and briefed me about an overseas assignment. He asked me if I was ready and this time I was able to say with complete confidence that I truly was. Four months of Forks was enough for me. Seven months had passed since the raid. I was itching to get out. And an overseas assignment sounded perfect. There was no possible connection to Edward on this one. It would be a clean slate.

"_I'll brief you further on the details when you get here and spend a few weeks prepping you and then another few days strategizing our approach."_

"_Sounds great, Carlisle. Thank you. Thank you for entrusting me with this. And thank you for having confidence in me after the unsavory outcome of my last assignment."_

I had to refer to The Volturi case as such, or continue to have it eat away at me. I had to put Edward and The Volturi in a box and put it away. As much as it still pained me. I had to refer to it as a job. An assignment. One that had flipped my world inside out and upside down, but that was then and this was now. I would no longer dwell on it.

"_I have every confidence in the world that this is the perfect case for you, Agent Swan. Just get here safe." _

"Well, I know," said Alice, "But you've been gone far too long! I have so much to tell you and to show you. And I can even help you with your Italian."

"How did you know my assignment's in Italy, Alice? You're not supposed to know that."

"Well…" she started, then paused.

"Did your uncle tell you?"

"No."

"Then how do you know this?"

There was a long pause, then an exasperated sigh. "I saw it."

"What do you mean, you_ saw_ it?" I chuckled, clearly not hearing the seriousness in her voice.

"I – I get these… _visions_," her voice became a hush, "ever since the accident. I'm sorry I never told you. I didn't want you to think I was crazy."

"Oh Alice, I would never think you were crazy," I reassured her, keeping the fact that I had visions of her brother all the time to myself. "Unless these visions are more like… hallucinations…?"

"Oh God, no!" she laughed. "More like a daydream. I was just thinking about you and then my mind started to wander and then somehow you ended up in this beautiful Italian villa… and… well, I thought nothing of it till just now when you mentioned you were being given an overseas assignment."

"Wow, Alice, I'm not sure what to say. That is kinda crazy, but in a good way. I guess this assignment was meant to be!"

"Yeah, I guess it _is_ kinda crazy," she snorted, then started to laugh and I quickly joined her.

It felt so good to laugh. It felt good to have a friend. It felt good to know I would soon be reunited with my 'second family' because that's what they were to me. Carlisle, his wife Esme, Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett. They took me in and took care of me and shared in my pain.

We had all lost Edward, not just me.

The rest of the conversation, Alice filled me in on her growing relationship with Jasper (I hadn't seen _that_ coming), her joint interior design venture with Esme, and Rose and Emmett's wedding plans. Everyone was doing well. Everyone had moved on.

We said our goodbyes and as I put down the phone, my thoughts turned to Edward once again. I couldn't help it. Everyone had found happiness and a way to move on despite the void he had left behind. But it was still near impossible for me to think of happiness without him. We were supposed to have had a future together. Now my future was a blank page.

My thoughts then quickly turned to Italy. Perhaps my assignment there would help me re-write that. Perhaps I would find happiness far, far away from here and over there.

Perhaps…

…

…

…

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it! – Part One of Five. Well, Five chapters have been outlined… maybe there will be more… I never say never… BUT – I **_**can**_** guarantee five. And they will be much longer in length than this one. **

**I will update once a month at the end of the month. I'm also working on my other fic, LP (slowly, but surely…) and it is **_**seriously**_** overdue for an update so I cannot commit to a faster updating schedule that that, :( sorry. You **_**can **_**rest assured though, that I always finish what I start :)**

**In the meantime, if you haven't read **"The Purple Banana Hammock" by TheFicChick**, (which you all probably have and I am just SO behind on my reading…) go check it out. It is three HUGE (*snicker*) chapters of awesomeness ;) And it is listed in my favorites.**

**Till next time…**

**Happy New Year!**

**sf**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: For frygrl – this one should still be recognizable… (but much improved I hope xoxoxo)**

Disclaimer: All copyright and trademarked items, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.

* * *

Tell me, would you kill to save a life?

Tell me, would you kill to prove you're right?

Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn

This hurricane's chasing us all underground

_Hurricane_, 30 Seconds to Mars

* * *

Additional soundtrack: _The Crow & The Butterfly_, Shinedown / _If you only knew, _Shinedown

* * *

_Forever Covert – Part Two..._

_Two months later..._

I slowly made my way through the piazza, keeping an eye out for Claire, my latest objective.

I had been trailing her for a little over a week, quickly learning her favorite spots. The fountain located in the center of the piazza was one of them. And to be honest it was starting to become one of mine as well. I couldn't help but marvel at the rich, stunning architecture, the deep, cultural history surrounding me. Italy was such a beautiful country.

I sat down at the edge of the circular fountain and peered into the pool of clear water. Copper and silver coins of varying sizes and diameters littered the bottom, almost obscuring the mosaic scene of mermaids and other sea creatures displayed in the tiles.

Mosaic tiles.

Shit.

I sucked in a jagged breath. Visions of Edward and time spent in his shower clouded my vision.

Damn-it, why was this still happening to me?

I jerked my head up at the sound of laughter, bringing me back to the present. A couple of tourists strolled by hand in hand, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. The man, every few seconds would lean into his companion and whisper something into her ear. The woman would throw her head back in laughter and teasingly bat at his shoulder with her free hand, then grab his arm to pull him closer to her once more. They were so obviously in love.

The knot in my chest tightened.

Fuck.

I turned away from the couple, choosing to focus instead on the clock tower to my left. I had to remain focused on why I was there.

Claire usually came through the piazza on her way to lunch at the little outdoor bistro around the corner. She would order a cappuccino and a salad and then ask for a bag of Florentines to go. They were for her boyfriend she would tell the waiter who flirted incessantly with her even though she repeatedly reminded him she was not available. He would then make a comment back to her that if she were taken then why was she always eating alone. She would respond her boyfriend was a _very_ important man who had plenty of time for her _after hours_so the waiter should not worry himself silly about her lack of male companionship. He would shake his head and walk back to the kitchen, muttering something under his breath in Italian.

It was near one o'clock – time for Claire to make her entrance.

My plan of attack at making first contact was simple: once I spotted Claire entering the piazza I would pull out a map from my purse and feign ignorance at my location, wave my hands wildly in the air, look around as if completely lost, and begin to sob. Claire would take sympathy on me – she was a kind hearted soul according to her profile – and ask if I needed any help. I would thank her profusely; tell her my boyfriend abandoned me there without a clue as to how to get back to my hotel and beg for her guidance. She would steer me in the right direction and again I would thank her for her kindness and tell her I knew absolutely no one in the area except my boyfriend and now… her.

I glanced around at the entire piazza once more; taking in the panoramic view from my position at the fountain trying to spot the trademark polka dot scarf Claire always kept tied to her ponytail. I adjusted the sunglasses on my face – the exact same ones Claire wore – and tilted my head back just for a moment to feel the sun beat down upon my cheeks.

A flutter of pigeons grabbed my attention from the corner of my eye and I sat up straight again, ready to put my Oscar winning performance into action. But it wasn't Claire who ruffled the flock of birds.

Instead a tall man in an expensive dark suit and matching trench coat was walking toward the bistro. His gait was confident and certain. I had always found confidence so sexy on a man. I immediately sensed he was a person of great power and respect. I felt myself drawn to him, wanting to get to know him. But he was no Edward. Again, my heart sank at the mere thought of the man I loved.

His back was to me so I could not make out his face. But curiosity got the best of me, and I tilted my head and body in his direction to obtain a better look from around the fountain. I started at his shoes – they were definitely Italian and definitely expensive. His hands were nestled in the pockets of his dark colored trench coat, custom fit. A tan colored wool scarf hung loosely around his shoulders and down the front of said coat. I stopped breathing once I got to his hair. His hair was the exact same color as Edward's. But – it couldn't be…

Why was everything I encountered this day reminding me of him?

I shook my head and snapped myself out of the hallucination I was having that that man was Edward, _wishing _that man was Edward, and corrected my posture. I took a deep breath and resumed my wait.

I waited another thirty minutes for Claire before calling it a day. I would try again the next day and pray she was all right in the mean time. The politico she was having an affair with was a very dangerous man, thus my reason for being there. It was my current mission to carefully extract her from his control and bring her back to the states, no matter how long it took. Which was fine with me. I had all the time in the world.

I stood up from my seat at the fountain and smoothed out the pleats of my skirt with both hands. I adjusted my glasses once more and fiddled with the silk scarf I was using as a headband tied underneath my hair. I thought about what to do now with the rest of my day and decided I could get a bite to eat at the bistro. They do make a damn good cappuccino. The day wouldn't be a total bust.

I walked in the direction of the eatery, disappointed in not making contact with Claire, but looking forward to enjoying one of her favorite meals.

I noticed the patio was somewhat empty as I made my way to the maitre'd's podium to request a table. It wasn't usually this way at this time of day, but I rather preferred it. It made it easier for me to gather my thoughts if I didn't have to drown out the surrounding noise.

I glanced around at the other patrons – a few older ladies having tea in one corner; a couple spoon feeding each other gelato in another. Then I noticed the man from the piazza seated at a table all by himself. His face was obscured from me once more due to the newspaper he was clutching in front of it. I could tell it was him because of the suit and of course… the hair.

The maitre'd escorted me to a table two tables away from the man in the suit. I felt my body temperature rise at the thought of being this close to him. Did I actually know him? Or was I just wishing I did?

I sat down and quickly ordered my cappuccino, with extra foam, just the way Claire liked it. The waiter came back with my drink and took my order for a salad, dressing on the side.

I took off my glasses and settled comfortably into my seat. From what I had gathered from Claire's file she was smart and sympathetic, an animal lover, a big sister, extremely generous and loyal. I really didn't have anything to worry about as far as being able to make friends right away.

Lost in my thoughts on Claire, fiddling with my silverware while waiting for my lunch to arrive, I got the uncomfortable sensation that someone was staring at me. I looked up from my reflection in the spoon I held, to find the man from the piazza looking directly at me.

Oh!

My God!

My body went rigid and I nearly knocked over my cappuccino as I grasped at the table and realized the man staring back at me _was _indeed Edward.

_My _Edward!

What the hell was he doing here?

His eyes –

His eyes penetrated my soul. They said so many things, yet I couldn't interpret a one. He seemed just as shocked to see me as I was in seeing him. But as I sat there straight faced, not wanting to give up the fact that I did indeed recognize him, his face relaxed a bit, a slow smirk spreading across it.

I quickly looked down at my lap, steadied my breaths and prepared my game face. How was I going to be able to act as if this was something insignificant?

My insides were toiling against my resolve, my stomach in knots, my heart beating out of my chest. I wanted to run. I wanted to hide. I wanted to throw myself at him and beat him senseless with my fists and yell at him, _'How dare you show up here! And now!'_

Oh, God.

I looked up, prepared to face him, my emotions all over the place, but my professionalism intact. I could do this! I was there for a purpose and I needed to stick to it. If he approached me, I would be Marie of course, _not _Bella.

But –

He was gone.

The newspaper he had been reading just a mere moment ago sat neatly folded upon his plate. A few stray Euros littered the table as if thrown down in haste.

Just another hallucination.

My heart sank.

I internally chastised myself for being so completely out of my mind; for having such peculiar visions even still. I'd had nine months to get over him!Why couldn't I let go? I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes, my traitor body fighting against my resolve; to break down right then and there and sob till I passed out from exhaustion.

I had never felt such intense passion for another human being as I had for one Edward Anthony Masen. I had never given myself so completely to someone before – but he was never meant to be mine.

"Bella?"

I felt his presence behind me, his whispered breath in my hair. Oh, God, he was real. It was really him! I closed my eyes, my body relaxed at the sound of his voice. I remembered his touch, they way he used to sweep my hair aside; the feel of his mouth on my skin.

I quickly corrected my posture, sniffed away any tears that threatened to fall, because this was definitely not the time to come undone. Even though he was here, I had to think of Claire. Think of Claire.

"I'm sorry… who?" I tried my best to keep a steady voice, but failed miserably and it cracked as if I hadn't spoken in days. I turned my head slightly in his direction, but did not completely turn around. I had to play my part and I was hoping he would catch on and play his.

He came around from behind me to the side of the table. I looked up at his face to gauge his reaction. I begged him internally to not say my name. Please don't say it. He furrowed his brow and looked at me quizzically for a moment before the look of understanding swept over him and his eyes went wide. Yes, he knew who I was, but understood I was _not her _right now.

"I – I'm sorry miss. I thought you were someone I knew."

"That's quite all right, sir." I played coy, blushing and batting my eyelashes, twirling a stray hair around my finger, performing for anyone who may have noticed the handsome stranger in the expensive suit speaking to the turista woman sipping cappuccino at a table all by herself.

"Please, allow me to pay for your meal… for having troubled you." He placed his hand upon the table, partially covering the tips of my fingers with his own. I felt a piece of hard plastic brush against them and shifted my hand just slightly. He pushed the rectangle that was hidden in his palm beneath my own. I spread my hand out and kept it hidden from view. Only the trained eye would have noticed the quick exchange.

"Oh no, it's no trouble sir. Common mistake," I giggled and further twined my hair around my finger. "I hope you find whoever it is you're looking for." I looked directly into his eyes and found myself all over again.

"Yes, yes indeed. It has been _seven_ years since I've seen her. I thought today might be my lucky day for a reunion, since it's her _birthday_."

He was speaking to me in code. He placed emphasis on the number seven and the word birthday. Seven years – the number seven, and my birthday – the thirteenth. Seven and thirteen…

He withdrew his hand from mine and the loss of his touch was incredible. I had gone so long without it and didn't realize how much my body craved it, _needed _it, until it was right there.

"Have a good day… _miss_…?"

He arched his eyebrow expectantly, a half smile upon his face. He wanted a name. Giving him a name was pointless. What purpose did it serve him to know who I was pretending to be?

"Marie. My name is Marie."

"Well then, Marie," he took my free hand – the one not covering the plastic card that was now burning a hole into my palm – and brought it to his lips, "Goda del resto del vostro soggiorno qui. Enjoy the rest of your stay here in Southern Italy."

The feel of his lips upon my knuckles electrified me. It didn't matter that it had been almost a year since he last touched me. It didn't matter that he had _betrayed _me. My body would always respond this way to him. Always.

I took a deep breath and blew it out as he brought my hand back to the table and took one last look at me through hooded eyes. I could tell by the clench of his jaw, he was struggling to maintain control. If the situation were anything different than what it was, he would have taken me into that back alley nearby to have his way with me. And I would have enjoyed every single minute of it.

He nodded his head once and turned to leave. I didn't follow him with my eyes. I closed them instead and bowed my head and listened intently to his steps retreating back to the piazza from whence he came.

I ached for him in that moment. How could I have let him go… again?

My hands balled into fists; I was so angry and confused. But then I felt and remembered the plastic between my palm and the tablecloth. I slid it off the table and into my purse and made my way to the restroom to inspect it.

I nearly toppled over the waiter bringing me my salad as I made a bee line for the restroom door. I apologized to him for my clumsiness and informed him I was not feeling well and to please bring the check. I would not be eating Claire's salad today. Instead I would be reuniting with my soul mate –

One last time.

**~ FC ~**

The Palazzo del Corso hotel was 100 meters from the center of town and stood practically on the harbor. A beautifully restored early 19th century building offering deluxe accommodations for the weary traveler whose money was no object – or – the possible head boss of a mafia crime organization on the run, needing a luxurious home away from home.

After paying for my non-meal at the bistro, I hailed a cab to the hotel whose name was plastered all over the key-card Edward had slipped me. Questions swirled inside my head the entire ride: What was he doing here? What were the odds of both of us ending up in the same small city off the coast of Italy? What the hell was I doing going to his hotel?

I had to get answers. That's what I was doing. I _had _to have them.

But I also had to have _him_.

I entered the hotel lobby and took the elevator to the seventh floor, the top floor. I searched out room number thirteen and found it to be the last one at the end of the hall. I was not surprised to find it far removed from the other rooms, probably the only one of its kind in this establishment – a deluxe type of suite, more like an apartment perhaps.

I slid the plastic card through the slot on the door, then turned the handle, not sure who or what to expect on the other side.

I was not afraid.

I entered the room and saw Demetri sitting at a table reading a book. He looked up when he saw me, but didn't move to greet me or, more importantly, throw me out. Edward must have told him to expect me. I'm sure if it had been anyone else entering the room, Demetri would have taken care of the situation before Edward so much as got a hint of a disturbance.

Demetri motioned his head in the direction of the French doors leading to a balcony overlooking the harbor. I made my way through the living area to the balcony and stepped out into the warm afternoon sun. The view was absolutely breathtaking.

I looked to my right and found Edward seated in a tall chair at the end of a long patio facing the harbor, rolling a coin between his knuckles. He ceased the motion of the coin as soon as he heard the clicking of my heels, but did not turn around.

"Hello, Bella."

"Edward."

I walked over to the railing to get a better look at the waterfront littered with sunbathers and sailboats, my mind reeling with what to say to the man now beside me. My skin tingled with the need to touch him. Every fiber of my being was drawn to him like a magnet. I grabbed hold of the railing, steadied my breaths and prepared myself for –

For what?

Before I could come up with where to start, I felt him behind me. I was too absorbed in my own thoughts to notice him get up from his chair and approach. He was always so quick.

He placed his hands on the railing, one on either side of mine, and surrounded me with his strong arms and luscious scent… _Oh, God… _His warm breath fanned across my neck, his nose traced the outer shell of my ear. I shuddered at his touch.

"How did you find me?" he whispered.

I tilted my neck to the side, an automatic response. I felt his lips brush against my skin.

"I wasn't looking for you," I answered back.

He let go of the railing, took hold of my hips and spun me around. He hands shot to my face, cradling it, bracing me for his kiss. He crashed his lips to mine, his tongue immediately demanding access that I did not hesitate for a second to give because it was exactly what I wanted too.

My hands grasped at his shoulders, needing something to anchor me. I was dizzy with desire; the feel of his mouth, the sweet taste of his tongue, the scent of his cologne... _fuck_... it was all too much.

Edward grabbed hold of my thigh and lifted my leg to wrap around his waist. He pushed my skirt back, palmed my ass, and ground himself against me. _Sweet, Jesus! _The feel of him between my legs – right where he belonged, right where he was meant to be – was almost enough to send me over the edge.

Our kissing was frantic. It had been so long, we couldn't stop. He skimmed his long fingers up the satin swath between my legs."So wet," he moaned into my neck before finding my mouth once more. He sucked my bottom lip between his teeth, then released it. God, I loved it when he did that! I closed my eyes and let my head fall back, enjoying the motion of his fingers teasing me, his mouth blazing a trail up and down my neck.

"I was wet the second I saw you at the bistro," I confessed.

My admission spurred him on. His fingers entered me and he continued to grind against me and it felt so damn good. But I wasn't about to come without him. I dropped my leg from around his waist and pushed hard against his chest, forcing him to fall back into his chair.

I stood before him, chest heaving, eyes filled with lust and need and reached beneath my skirt to remove my panties. Edward watched with rapt attention, his eyes raking up and down my entire body as I shimmied them down my legs. I knew he was using every ounce of self control he had to stay seated and not reach out to touch me.

"Bella…" his voice was desperate. It sent a chill up my spine.

I tossed my panties toward the French doors. He reached for his belt buckle.

"No," I held up my hand. "Let me."

Edward set his hands on the tops of his knees, his eyes never leaving mine. Good boy.

I grabbed a cushion from the chair beside his and quickly sank to my knees. I reached out my hand and stroked him through his pants. He hissed and bucked at my touch.

"Bella…" he breathed out, "you're torturing me."

I removed his belt and tossed it aside, then popped open the button on his pants. I carefully slid the zipper down, brushing against his length with my knuckles. He hissed and bucked again, his resolve wearing thin. I un-tucked his shirt, slowly ghosting my hands across his hardened stomach, reveling in the feel of his skin. Oh, how I missed touching him! I slid my fingers between the elastic band of his boxer-briefs and his waist and pulled them down. He lifted his hips and soon they were at his ankles.

I drank in the sight of him and licked my lips, remembering the first time I came face to face with his magnificent masterpiece in his office at **V**. My mouth practically watered at the thought of tasting him.

I wanted it.

I _needed _it.

I placed my hands on top of his, leaned over and snaked my tongue out and licked his length from base to tip. I did it once more, twice more; listening to him moan with pleasure, and feeling myself getting even wetter at the thought of taking him into my mouth. I grabbed hold of the thick base and circled the ridge with the tip of my tongue before swallowing him whole.

"Ungh, fuck..." he groaned. "Please Bella, I need to be inside you."

Well, you don't have to ask _me _twice.

I rose up from my position at his feet and quickly climbed onto his lap, placing one leg on either side of him. I didn't care that we were outside. I didn't care if anyone saw us up here in the balcony. The only thing I cared about at that moment was fucking the shit out of the man I loved.

I braced myself, arms on either side of his head clutching the back of the chair and ground myself against him. I slid myself up and down his length, coating him with my wetness, teasing him even more. But before I had a chance to tease any further, he grabbed a hold of my hips, shifted just an inch, and slammed me down on top of him.

"Oh –!" I gasped for breath and dug my nails into the chair. Oh, how good it felt. Oh, how perfectly he fit. Oh, how much I missed this! Him! I took a deep breath and steadied myself, then rocked my hips slowly against him. This was not going to last long. I was already half way there.

"Damn, Bella you feel so _fucking _good," he breathed out before grabbing hold of the front of my shirt. Without so much as an attempt to unbutton it, he tore it open, scattering the pearl buttons across the balcony floor, sending them rolling off onto the street below.

My hands shot to his wrists at the unexpected action. I paused a moment and locked eyes with him, then continued to grind myself against him. A look of pure lust and raw hunger stared back at me, making me shiver.

I held on to him as he cupped my lace covered breasts. He squeezed them and caressed them, then rolled his thumbs across the hardened peaks. They were always his favorite. I moaned and mewled at his touch. _So good!_ He lowered his head and took them into his mouth one at a time. I gasped and shivered but never broke my stride.

When I felt his teeth graze against me, I came undone. My body clenched and shuddered around him. I was so lightheaded and dizzy I felt like I could pass out. A couple more thrusts and he came right after, crying out my name loud enough for the whole world to hear.

It took several minutes for me to catch my breath. I gripped Edward's shoulders and rested my forehead against his.

"Il mio amore, Il mio bella angela," he whispered while stroking my hair.

I closed my eyes and moved my forehead to the crook of his neck. I wrapped my arms around him and breathed him in. I wanted to stay there forever in his embrace and pretend nothing else in the world existed. Pretend he had never left. Pretend we were not a million miles from home. Pretend I was not in Italy on assignment.

Pretend he was just Edward and I was just Bella and the last nine months was nothing more than a bad dream.

"Bella, love, are you okay?"

"Mmmmm, hmmm," I responded, not able to find my voice yet. Not able to look him in the eye just yet. My mind not able to comprehend the fact that he just called me 'love' in both English and Italian.

His hands danced lightly across my back. My hands fiddled with the hair at the nape of his neck. I took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. Reality was sinking in. It didn't matter how _he_ ended up there nor how _I_ ended up there, I couldn't _stay _there. I still had Claire to consider.

I shifted my weight to my feet, to rise up from his lap, but he stopped me. He placed his hands on either side of my head and turned my face to look him straight in the eye.

"Please stay," he begged. "Are you hungry? I'm going to order you some food, okay? Please say you'll stay… at least … for that."

He was looking at me so earnestly and I hadn't eaten my lunch earlier…

"Okay, I'll stay..." I managed to get out, with a lump in my throat. "To eat. I _am _hungry. I just need to get cleaned up."

I removed myself from his lap and walked back inside the suite from the balcony, pulling my skirt down and trying to cover up my exposed chest with what remained of my ruined shirt in case Demetri was still there. But he was gone, thank God.

Once inside the bathroom, I cleaned up, ran my fingers through my hair, retied my scarf, kicked off my heels, and removed the rest of the pour excuse of a shirt from my shoulders. My underwear remained outside.

I looked around and found a closet with Edward's expensive suits hanging up in it. I ran my fingers across the silken fabrics before choosing a midnight blue button up to slip on. I walked back into the living area to find Edward already there, waiting for me.

"Have you been in the country long?" He was seated on the couch, one arm resting on the back, his bare feet propped up on the coffee table. I had never seen him so relaxed. The Edward I knew was angry and tense, not ever content.

The Edward sitting before me was a stranger and yet… not.

I sat down on the opposite end of the couch, curled my legs beneath me, and wrapped my arms around myself. "I've been here about a week, trailing my objective. Studying her habits."

"Your assignment is a female?" he asked rather sudden.

I looked down at my knees, "You know I can't talk to you about that." I looked up, "But what about you? How did you end up here?"

"This is where I live. Well, not in this hotel exactly, but in Southern Italy. You weren't sent to find me?"

My eyes went wide in shock and I shook my head. "No. I had no idea where you were. Nobody did."

Edward suddenly sat up and hunched forward, thrusting his hands into his hair, his elbows on his knees. This was the Edward I recognized. "I saw you today and thought..." he struggled for breath, "I thought maybe..."

I scooted closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You thought I was sent here to extract you again?"

He shot up from his seat and cursed. He began pacing.

"You disappeared, Edward. You left us all behind, wondering the hell you were thinking." My voice was starting to rise, the anger beginning to boil. "Where the hell did you go?"

He stopped pacing and turned to look at me. The struggle for words evident in his expression; the set of his jaw.

"I lived in the shadows for three months desperately trying to turn back time, to find a way to take back what I had done. To find a way back to you." His face sank. "But there was no way," he shook his head. "Felix and Demetri kept me hidden and alive and finally convinced me to leave the country to avoid the Feds. They don't know the truth of who I really am. They think of me as Capofamiglia now, since Aro..." he paused, not finishing the sentence, not stating Aro's death out loud. "It was the only way to survive."

It all made sense now. Why we couldn't find him. Why he was in Italy. This was where The Volturi family originated. He could be free here. He would be protected.

"What about the rest of them?" I asked softly.

"Scattered. Jane and Alec are in Thailand. Caius is in India, married now and has a child. Felix and Demetri continue to work for me. Marcus is sick and probably won't make it six more months. He has a round the clock nurse taking care of him at his estate in Lecce."

"So, you really are Capofamiglia." I stated, astonished. He was the head Don!

Edward nodded. "Yes. But I don't plan on keeping it that way."

"I – I don't understand. How else will you live?" He had thrown everything away. He had turned his back on his real family by the choices he'd made. There was still no way from him to return to the States and not be prosecuted.

He sat back down on the couch, his expression grave. "Being a part of the Volturi back in the States? I was a big fish in a small pond and I was drunk on that power. I was so angry and so bitter and being one of them made it okay for me to hate. Made it okay for me to just take whatever I wanted and fuck the consequences. But here – ? There are big sharks here, Bella." he shook his head and reached out for my hand. "I am a very small fish in a very, very big pond. And I don't want to swim with the sharks anymore."

He took a deep breath and blew it out. He looked down at our joined hands, then back up again. "But I can't take it back. I can't take back all of the horrifying things that I've done, all the terrible sins I've committed. And I can't go home. I wish I could. Getting revenge against Laurent didn't bring me closure. And then Aro tried to stop me..." He paused a moment, again not finishing his confession. "And I lost you." His eyes were swimming with emotion. "I'm so sorry."

I reached out and cradled his face and inched closer to him. He relaxed at my touch and let me enveloped him in my arms. He was sorry. He was remorseful. "I forgive you," I breathed out and he clutched at me tighter.

I had already forgiven him during my time in Forks. I knew in my heart he regretted what he had done, but he couldn't reverse the actions that had already taken place. He wasn't a killer by nature, but he had allowed himself to become one. He had lost himself in the world of organized crime and the undercover persona his job had required him to be. He wanted justice. He just went about getting it the wrong way.

I stood up from the couch and held out my hand to him. He looked up at me quizzically before accepting it and standing next to me. I had no idea what the future held for him – where he was going to go from here and how he was going to get out of The Volturi – but for right now, I needed to show him the way home.

I led him back to the bedroom and stopped at the foot of the four poster bed complete with canopy and luxurious linens. I turned toward him and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. After the last button, I ran my hands up his toned torso from his abs to his chest and pushed the shirt from his shoulders. As it fell to the floor, I stood up on tip-toe and stole a kiss, then stood back and admired the perfection that was Edward's body. It was evident in the definition of his muscles he still practiced Jiu-Jitsu even though his 'brothers' were not there to spar with him.

I placed my hand over his heart and tried to cover the Volturi crest inked into his skin. The tips of the wings the only part peeking out from around my fingers. If only I could make it disappear. If only I could take it all away. But then if I did, I would have never known him. I would have never had the opportunity to love him.

And lose him.

And find him all over again.

I turned my attention to his right side, to the message written in the most beautiful script across his ribs: '_He who sheds his blood with me shall be my brother_'_. _I trailed my fingertips across each word, remembering the strong bond he once shared with Emmett and Jasper.

"They miss you," I looked up into his eyes and saw the pain there, the regret at having betrayed them. "And they forgive you. "

He clenched his jaw and fisted his hands at his sides. "I should have aborted our mission long before ever meeting Laurent. Then I wouldn't be stuck here."

I continued my appraisal, ghosting my fingertips across his skin, my eyes following the path they danced across his chest then down his left arm to touch the ambigram that read _Life/Death _depending on the angle you were looking at it from.

"I'm here now. We'll figure something out," I assured him.

Edward reached out to me and drew me close to him, hugging me tight against his chest, against his beating heart.

He kissed the top of my head before bending down to pick me up, cradling me to him bridal style with his one arm beneath my shoulders and the other beneath my knees. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him just beneath his ear.

He carried me around to the side of the bed and laid me down upon the ultra soft comforter. The frenzied pace of our tryst earlier out on the balcony was replaced by the need to savor and appreciate each touch, each kiss, each blissful second of pleasure because we might not ever get another chance.

He joined me in the center of the bed and leaned over me to unbutton the shirt I had stolen from his closet. "You're so beautiful, Bella," his eyes wandered over my face and chest as he reached the bottom button, "and so fucking sexy in my shirt."

I smiled wide at him, suppressing a giggle as I reached out to unbutton his pants once again.

"Uh, uh, uh, it's my turn," was his response as he backed away from my hands, that signature smirk slowly spreading across his face. So fucking sexy was right.

This time I let the giggle escape me and allowed him to remove the shirt I was wearing the rest of the way before returning for my bra. I arched my back as he reached behind me and unclasped it on the first try. Such talented fingers.

He slid the lace up and off my outstretched arms and tossed it aside. My skirt came off next, then he paused for a moment to look at me as I lay fully naked and spread out before him.

"Fuck, Bella, I've missed you so much," his eyes were nearly black with lust; his tongue flicked out to wet his bottom lip. "What's this?"

He reached down with his finger and traced the words at my bikini line that had not been there last time he'd seen me– '_nessun rimprianto_'.

"No regrets?" his eyes widened, interpreting the Italian words I had imbedded in my skin in remembrance of him.

"No regrets, Edward." I shook my head. "None."

He stared at me a moment, so much emotion passing over his face as he took in my confession. "How can you be so you sure?"

"Shhhh," I shushed him and stretched my arms toward him. "Make love to me, Edward. Please?"

He shook his head as if waking up from a daze, then unbuttoned his pants. He wiggled them off, along with his boxer-briefs, leaving them in a heap on the floor at the foot of the bed.

He grabbed hold of my ankles and pulled me closer to the edge, then ran his hands over my calves, my thighs; stroking and caressing my body. Then his mouth was at my ankles, my calves, my thighs; kissing and sucking the flesh still tingling in the wake of his touch. He kissed all around my navel, running his tongue along my new tattoo before nipping at my hip bone.

"Edward… _please_…"

He chuckled softly, then finally brought his mouth to where he knew I liked it most.

"Oh, yes!"

He moaned deep in response to my cry, sending vibrations rippling through me. His tongue darted in and out of me, quickly bringing me to the brink once more. I writhed underneath him, impatient and needy. He grabbed my hips to still me as he continued to lap and suck relentlessly. I whimpered and grabbed a fistful of sheets. I was on the edge of falling, near hysteria taking over when I finally felt his fingers enter me and curl forward.

"Oh, fuck… yes… fuck!" My body burst open with the most powerful orgasm, my skin tingled like the sensation of a thousand raw nerve endings.

Edward entered me swiftly and began a slow steady rhythm. He leaned down and kissed me, then reached out for my hands, twining his fingers with mine before bringing them up over my head. We kissed for what seemed like hours, relishing in the feel of each other's tongues and mouths and lips and teeth as he continued to move within me.

But it was too slow.

I needed more.

I wrenched my hands away from his grasp and rolled him onto his back. I sat up, my thighs on either side of him and picked up the pace, placing my hands on his chest to steady myself. His hands automatically came round to grab my ass.

"Fuck, Bella… I love it when you take control."

I lifted myself up, almost withdrawing from him completely before plunging back down again, taking him in as deep as he could go. I did it again and again, then reached behind me, over my head, and grabbed hold of one of the bedposts with both hands. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back, basking in the delicious sensation the new angle brought. I swirled my hips around as he pushed his hips up, matching my rhythm, stroking that spot deep inside me that only he could reach.

I gasped for breath and tried to hold back.

"Let go, Angel… _Lo interferirò_. I will catch you."

And so I did. I let go of everything I had pent up inside of me; my whole body shook and quivered from the aftershocks of coming a third time.

I collapsed on top of Edward and began to sob.

"Shhhh, it's okay Angel," he whispered softly as he stroked my hair, "everything is going to be okay."

I wished with every fiber of my being that I could believe those words. My whole world had flipped upside down the first time I encountered Edward at **V **and then again when he disappeared. Now he was doing it all over again half way across the globe.

I nestled into the crook of his left arm, my hand on his chest. He pulled the covers over us and rested his hand on top. We laid there in silence for what seemed like forever, enjoying the warmth of our bodies huddled together, forgetting all about the food he had ordered from room service. I fought off the feeling of sleep, not wanting to wake up from this fantasy to find it had all been a dream after all.

"Stay with me, Angel," Edward broke the silence. "Please say you'll stay with me."

"I can't and you know it."

He rolled me onto my back and slipped his arm out from beneath me and gazed deep into my eyes. "You can do anything you want to, Bella."

"I can't abandon my mission, Edward. I can't abandon Claire."

Oh shit, why did I say her name? Post coital mind-fuck.

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "Well… then I'll help you."

What?

"I don't think so. It's too dangerous."

He laughed out loud as he rolled onto his back, "Did you forget who you were talking to? I'm a wanted man! I know all about danger, love."

"That's just it, Edward. I don't want you to get mixed up in what I'm doing and risk the possibility of exposure. I just happened to stumble upon you. I don't want –"

Before I could respond further, he rolled back on top of me and nuzzled his face into my neck, seeking the 'V' seared into the flesh behind my ear. I felt his mouth, then his tongue as he began kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin there.

"Edward…" He knows I can't concentrate when he does that!

"Most likely I know who she's involved with…" He kissed his way down my neck to my collar bone. "There's a good chance I've dealt with him before…" He kissed my chest, then sucked a nipple into his mouth. "Did you say he was a politico?"

"Ugh… no," My head was spinning. Was he good at guessing? Or did he actually know something? "I didn't say…"

"Are you going to tell me…," He held my nipple between his teeth while he licked at it furiously with the tip of his tongue. The luscious sensation made me moan and squirm. "Or am I going to have to trail you myself?"

"Edward, you know I can't –"

Before I could finish my sentence he was inside me again and the whole world melted away. I was without a doubt very much addicted to this man. How was I ever going to leave him?

"Fuck, Bella I can't get enough of you. I've gone almost a year without your touch, without your scent, without your warmth wrapped around me." He spoke reverently with each determined thrust. I guess I wasn't the only one with an addiction problem. "I don't ever want to be away from you again. I just can't."

"I don't ever want to be away from you again either. But –"

"Then say yes," his voice was stern, his pace becoming frenzied.

I reached my arms up over my head and grabbed hold of the headboard, stretching my body out as far as it could go. Edward sat back on his haunches, and angled my hips upward, my thighs splayed loosely over his as he continued to plow into me again and again and again. Damn, that was the spot!

"Say it, Bella. Say it!" His fingers dug into the flesh at my hips, anchoring me to him and I felt myself on the brink yet again.

Holy fuck… I was about to combust! "Okay, okay, I'll do it! Just – Please –!" I screamed, then came. Hard. Again.

Edward quickly followed behind me, a feral growl rumbled through his chest as he released deep inside me. I let go of the headboard and flopped my arms out wide like a 'T'. Edward withdrew himself and collapsed down beside me onto the bed.

I tried to catch my breath so that I could speak, but my mouth was dry and my mind was a jumbled mess. Finally, I turned my head and managed to at least get out is name.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm…?"

Could we really do this? Together? I would never be able to live with myself if he got caught. But it could work. Couldn't it? As long as I maintained my cover. No one knew of our true connection back in the States. I would have to tread lightly and he would have to stay in the shadows, of course.

"I'll take you on under one condition." I was still panting, but trying to sound authoritative at the same time.

"Mmmmm… and what's that?" His eyes were closed as he laid there on his back, having not moved a muscle since landing there beside me. I watched the steady movement of his diaphragm as he breathed in and out.

"I'm the boss. I run the show. And if at any point I think your cover is blown, we – we run and never look back."

Edward quickly rolled onto his side and looked at me, that signature smirk returning to his face.

"As if I could I ever say no to that."

…

….

…

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: Any one else in need a ciagarette? Hmmm? And I don't even smoke, LOL!**

**Il mio amore, Il mio bella angela = my love, my beautiful angel**

**'**_**nessun rimprianto**_**' = ****no regrets (my homage to "The Office". For those of you who never had to opportunity to read "The Office" (One of the best damn Twifics ever written!) have no fear! – it's publish date is right around the corner (Feb 12th) under the title "Beautiful Bastard" by Christina Lauren. Go ahead on over to Amazon and place your order, you will NOT **_**regret**_** it. I promise you. ;)**

**Next up – a partnership, eh? We shall see about that… Oh! And more lemons, of course, because… well, just because. **

**See you in one month :)**

**sf**


	3. Part 3

**A/N: A new chapter so soon? Yes! Some love and lemons on Valentine's day? What better way to celebrate! ;)**

Disclaimer: All copyright and trademarked items, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.

* * *

The promises we made were not enough

The prayers that we had prayed were like a drug

The secrets that we sowed were never known

The love we had, the love we had, we had to let it go

_Hurricane_, 30 Seconds to Mars

* * *

Additional soundtrack: _In Between_, Linkin Park / _Find your love_, Drake/ _If I lose myself, _OneRepublic

* * *

_Forever Covert – Part Three…_

I awoke to the sound of a muffled male voice talking in the next room. I opened my eyes and my whole body tensed, hands fisted in sheets, muscles coiled and ready to pounce, nervously thinking my cover had been blown because why else would there be a man in my hotel room –

Then I remembered exactly where I was and to whom the voice belonged. _Edward._

My muscles relaxed instantly, a slow smile crept across my face. _My_ Edward.

My smile got bigger and bigger as I remembered how I had ended up in a room that was clearly not mine and what had recently transpired in the bed I was currently cocooned in. I nuzzled my naked body further into the luxurious linens and breathed in deeply the luscious scent of Edward and suppressed a squeal. I felt rejuvenated. I felt alive. I felt such…

Bliss.

A contented sigh escaped my lips as I thought about Edward and how safe and happy I had felt in his arms and how I had longed for this day to come – to see him again after all this time! To see him, to feel him, to know he was alive. But then my smile faded as I remembered how this _had_ come to be. I was not in Italy because of Edward. I was not in Italy to _be_ with Edward.

I was in Italy because of Claire.

I slowly rose up from the bed and looked around for my skirt and blouse. As much as I had enjoyed the two hour fuckathon courtesy of Edward's skilled hands and sculpted body, talented tongue and huge cock… _fuck me, he was the perfect package_… I couldn't remain there forever. I couldn't delude myself into thinking this could carry on infinitely. I still had a job to do.

I located my skirt on the floor at the foot of the bed, but couldn't locate my top, then I remembered that it had been practically torn from my body out on the balcony and was now useless. I let out a huff of air, flustered and frustrated at having to scramble for my clothing, at having to leave Edward behind, when all I wanted to do was stay in that bed forever, to stay cocooned in a bubble of bliss forever with the man who owned my heart and soul. I located Edward's button down, not the one I had worn earlier, but the one _he _had been wearing earlier, and put it on.

I quietly opened the door of the bedroom and tip-toed out to the living room. I followed the sound of Edward's voice, which led me to the dining area, and caught sight of him sitting at the table talking on his cell phone. I paused just before entering so as not to disturb him, leaned my shoulder against the wall, and drank in the gorgeous sight of him sitting there.

He was shirtless and relaxed, leaning back in his chair, pants hung low on his hips, hair absolutely askew. He was breathtakingly beautiful and all too entirely edible. _Mmmmm hmmmm…_ I licked my lips and thought about how delicious he tasted earlier and how much I had missed tasting him after all this time, then caught a whiff of food and my stomach rumbled.

Edward's head whipped around in my direction, his eyes wide in surprise, not expecting me to be standing there. He smiled big and waved me over. I slowly walked toward him. He finished his conversation with whomever he was talking to. I couldn't quite make out what he was saying since it was entirely in Italian, but I picked up something about dinner and something about the theater, perhaps.

"Are you hungry, love?" Edward said eagerly as he laid his phone upon the table and stood up to greet me. "I wasn't sure what you would be in the mood for, so I ordered a little bit of everything"

I glanced down at the table as he approached me and took in the vast spread of food – Panini sandwiches, caprese salad, antipasto platters.

"Wow, Edward. That's a lot of food." He had ordered more than just a mere snack, and it all looked so good. I didn't know where to start.

He snuggled up behind me, circling his arms around my waist and burying his nose into my hair. "Don't worry," he whispered softly. "Demetri will be sure to devour whatever you don't."

"Hmmm…" I hummed and closed my eyes and relaxed into him, relishing in the feel of his strong arms surrounding me and his velvety voice in my ear.

The shock and trepidation from accidentally bumping into each other earlier in the day had disintegrated during my nap. A more tranquil atmosphere now hung in the air. It felt nice, it was good, but it was also a little strange, like I had stumbled upon an alternate universe. I was having a hard time reconciling the new Edward with the old.

I turned my head to the side and brushed my cheek up and down his chest and breathed in his scent. My hand reached for his face as I turned my body around, searching for his lips. I couldn't help myself. I needed his kiss. I needed his mouth on me always. I wanted him again so badly even though I had just had him three hours prior. How the hell was I ever going to leave?

Edward kissed me softly and scooped me up and placed me in chair he had vacated. My eyes popped open and I groaned in disapproval as my butt hit the seat.

"I know you're hungry, Angel. Your stomach so clearly announced its desires," he chuckled. "You need to eat, so let me feed you. Stop trying to distract me."

I whined and whimpered in protest, but straightened myself up in the chair. "You're right. I didn't get a chance to eat at the bistro earlier because _you_ had so thoroughly distracted _me_, so I better eat while I have the opportunity."

Edward laughed again and shook his head. "You eat, while I shower. I have some business to attend to, then I plan on taking you out on the town."

I dropped my fork full of mozzarella and tomato, silver clanging against porcelain, and looked up at him. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Edward cocked his head to the side, eyes dancing with mischief, devilish grin on his face. "The shower or the business?"

I looked him straight in the eye, my expression stone cold serious. "You know what I'm talking about. We can't go traipsing around town together. I still have a job to do and you should –"

"I should what, Bella?" he countered sternly, the playful expression had vanished. "I thought we had discussed this. Are we not partners now?"

I furrowed my brow and opened my mouth to protest, but he interrupted again before I could speak.

"Please, Bella." He knelt down before me, his expression suddenly crestfallen. He looked pensively into my eyes. "I know you love your job and you take it very seriously, as you should, but just give me one night, please. I realize being your partner is not feasible. I'm sorry for forcing you into a corner." He reached for my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the side of my wrist, "Just this one night and then I'll leave you alone, okay? Please, say yes."

I dropped my shoulders and easily gave up the fight. The anxious look in his eyes broke my heart. I didn't want him to leave me alone. I never wanted to be apart from him ever again! Didn't he realize how badly I wanted to stay here with him forever? Didn't he know the only time I ever felt complete was in his arms? Didn't he know I loved him desperately and unequivocally?

No… he didn't.

How could he?

When I had never told him.

"Yes, Edward, of course."

I worried about his safety. I didn't want him to be found because of me. But if he said it was okay…

Edward smiled at me, the sparkle back in his eye. "Il mio bella angela (my beautiful angel)," he whispered into my palm then kissed it once before leaving the room.

I sighed and turned my attention back to the prosciutto and black olives and marinated peppers on my plate. I ate tiny bites as thoughts of Claire invaded my consciousness. Claire would be okay for just one itsy bitsy teeny tiny little night, wouldn't she? Edward and I could pretend the rest world didn't exist for one night and I could worry about tomorrow… tomorrow, right?

The only problem was that my assignment had barely begun. I needed to strategize my next step. I still had not made actual physical contact with Claire and I now had the desperate urge to do so as quickly as possible so I could finish my objective and then –

And then – _what_? Go AWOL? Give up my job, my friends and family, everything I have ever known and go on the lam with the man who promised me forever a year ago and then disappeared?

Do I trust him to keep his promise this time? Do I believe him when he says he regrets the choices he made and no longer wants to live the life of a gangster?

I put my fork down and frowned. Could I throw away everything I had worked so hard for? Could I turn my back on Carlisle and the Agency?

On my father?

I stood up and pushed myself away from the table, no longer hungry. I had to get some fresh air. I had to get back to my hotel room and regroup.

I walked toward the bathroom, to tell Edward I would return later, when I heard the front door open and stopped dead in my tracks. My mind raced with who it could possibly be, then remembered Demetri. I took a deep breath and changed course, walking toward the front door, so I could tell Demetri I would return later, saving me from being tempted by a naked Edward coming out of the shower. I had to get my head on straight.

"Oh good, Demetri has returned with your dresses."

Too late.

I turned around at the sound of Edward's voice and nearly fainted. He was freshly showered, hair tousled but still wet, the only thing on him – a towel hung low around his waist. Tiny beads of water trailed down from his hair over his chest, down the length of his torso, to the well-defined V at his hip, then disappeared into said towel.

My mouth dropped open… _holy mother of God…_ I had the sudden animalistic urge to lunge myself at him and lick every single refreshing bead of liquid from his body like a thirst crazed desert nomad.

I snapped my mouth closed and gulped. There was no time for this. I suppressed a groan and clenched my thighs together. I needed to rein it in for Christ's sake. I remained standing where I was and slowly breathed through my nose and quietly watched him walk past me instead.

I turned my body as he went by and followed him with my eyes, taking in the sight of Lady Justice with angels wings across his shoulders and down his back. It reminded me of the first time I had seen it and how difficult it had been for him to speak about his parents murder, the very reason the ink existed there on his back in the first place. It was an amazing piece, covering his back almost entirely.

I traced her wings, her body, the scales of justice with my eyes, and then – what's this? I leaned forward and squinted. I wasn't the only one with new ink it appeared. There was a new addition to the piece on his back. Well, not exactly an addition, it wasn't so much incorporated into the other piece, but below it, beneath the Lady's feet, just above his waist. It was writing, that much I could tell, an elegant script, but I couldn't make out what it said from this distance. It looked like it was written in Italian. It looked like maybe it contained my name. But if it was in Italian…

"Bella?"

I shook my head and snapped my attention back to Edward's face. He smirked at me, eyebrows arched, waiting for my response.

"I'm sorry, did you ask me something?" I casually walked toward the two men standing next to a large rack of clothing.

Edward reached for me and brought me close to him. My left palm instinctively went to his heart, while the right went to the back of his shoulder blade, tucking myself perfectly into his side.

He kissed my temple, then trailed light kisses down to my ear. "Demetri will take you back to your hotel, so you can get ready," his voice was like liquid sex, causing me to melt into him further. "And then we will pick you back up at seven. Is that okay?"

"Of course," I panted and leaned my head slightly to the side so he could continue kissing up and down my neck, "but I don't know what I'm getting ready for."

He smiled against my skin. "I'm taking you out, don't you remember?"

I straightened myself up and pushed him back a little so I could look directly into those glowing green orbs of his. "Yes, but how shall I dress?"

Edward chuckled, then swept his arm out in front of him. "That's what these are for, silly."

I looked at the rack and remembered what he had said before I got distracted by his nearly naked body. "These are all for me?"

"Demetri will take them to your hotel, you pick out your favorite, then he'll take the rest back to Stefano."

"Stefano?"

"Stefano Gabbana."

"Stefano Gabbana? As in Dolce & Gabbana?" I asked in disbelief, my jaw nearly hitting the floor.

"Yes, Bella, the very one," Edward laughed. "It's just one night, remember? Let me spoil you for just one night. Please?"

I looked to the rack of dresses, then to Edward, then back to the dresses once more. I was entirely uncomfortable with such an elaborate gesture, especially since it was most likely funded by Volturi blood money, but it _was_ just for one night. And they were already here. And Edward kept saying please.

I reached out, tentatively touched the garment bags, and bit my lip. Was this for real? Did I somehow get transported into the movie 'Pretty Woman'? I shook my head and laughed. "You still haven't told me what we're doing or where we're going?"

I looked back to him for the answer. He waggled his eyebrows at me. "Well, that would spoil all the fun now wouldn't it?"

I huffed in defeat and went in search of my shoes. I found them in the bathroom that Edward had recently vacated and put them back on my feet. I took a moment to look at myself in the mirror. Holy cow! I was in need of a make-over, much less a shower. And I only had two hours to get ready.

I turned to leave, but found Edward blocking the way. His arms outstretched high above his head, hands clutching the doorjamb, elbows touching the frame on either side. How the hell that towel remained wrapped around his hips was a mystery.

"You're so beautiful, Bella," he spoke softly, his hooded eyes giving me a once over.

"Well, if you think this is beautiful," I teased, waving a hand down my front and waggling _my_ eyebrows at _him_, "Just wait till you see me at seven o'clock."

I walked toward him and splayed my hands across his naked chest and stood up on tip-toes to give him a kiss goodbye. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tight. "I don't want to let you go, mio Bella."

"I know," I sighed and returned the sentiment. "I don't want to let go of you again, either."

Edward released me and grabbed hold of my hand, weaving his fingers in-between mine, and walked me to the front door of his suite. Demetri held the door open as we said our goodbyes.

"See you in two hours," I said, reluctantly letting go of his hand.

"And not a minute longer," he answered, then turned to go get dressed for the night.

**~ FC ~**

I glanced out my window at seven o'clock and saw a limousine waiting for me. Right on time and not a minute longer, just as Edward had promised.

One last look in the mirror confirmed not a hair out of place (nice and tight in a classic French twist) and my dress fitting perfectly over my curves. I grabbed my clutch, threw a shawl around my shoulders, and headed out the door, praying I was properly dressed for whatever lay ahead.

Demetri was waiting for me as I exited the hotel, one hand resting on the door handle to the backseat. He opened the door and I slipped in quickly before anyone could possibly see who's car I was entering.

"Hello beautiful," Edward greeted me from the corner, arm casually draped over the back of the seat.

My jaw dropped open and my eyes glazed over with lust. The man was fully dressed in a suit and tie. A suit. And a _fucking_ tie_._ The mere sight of him wearing it made me want to tear it from his body, he looked so fucking sexy. I had never seen him formally dressed. Semi-formal, yes, but never with a full suit and tie.

"Wow," was all I could manage to say. Flashes of him blindfolding me with that tie or wrapping it around my wrists clouded my vision. I felt hot and tingly all over. _Damn…_ I reached out and stroked the silken fabric lightly with my fingertips, then grabbed hold of it and gave it a gentle tug. Oh yeah, that could be fun…

Edward flashed me his signature smirk as his arm slipped around my shoulders. "Later, love. You'll have your chance later."

I returned his smirk with a coy smile and looked up at him from beneath my eyelashes, then bit my bottom lip, remembering how much it used to drive him crazy.

A low growl rumbled in his chest and he leaned over and flicked my earlobe with his tongue, then sucked it into his mouth. I gasped at the sudden change in his demeanor. "Is it later, already?"

"I said you'll have _your_ chance later," he whispered into my ear, "but I think I'll take _my_ chance now."

His mouth found the tiny raised 'V' behind my ear and he kissed it and then sucked on it and the sensitive flesh just below it. I moaned and lolled my head back, reveling in the feel of his tongue and teeth and mouth on my neck. It sent lightning bolts of pleasure to my girlie bits. He knew exactly how to get me going.

"I've missed you so much, Angel," he spoke between kisses now peppering my jaw and my cheek, nearing my mouth. I knew he wasn't only referring to the two hours we had just endured without each other, but to the past nine months.

"I missed you too," I panted, tightening my grip on his tie. "So much."

His mouth finally found mine and we kissed as if for very first time. Soft tongues and supple lips – tasting, exploring, releasing all our pent up passion and yearning. I missed the way he used to kiss me, almost as much as the way he used to look at me – hungry and desperate for me.

"Fuck, Edward, I don't know how I survived this past year without you."

He kissed his way across my other cheek and down my neck, sweeping the shawl covering my shoulders out of the way, so he could better reach my cleavage. "Has there been anyone else?" He growled between kisses.

"No." I answered immediately, shaking my head. "No one else. Ever."

Edward's hand wandered from my shoulder, down my side, quickly ghosted over my thigh as he kissed along my collar bone, and found its way beneath my designer dress. I whimpered with need the instant his fingertips grazed across the thin lace of my g-string.

"Ti voglio, ho bisogno di te," Edward whispered against my neck, "non posso vivere senza di te."

I didn't know what he was saying, but between his words and his touch and his mouth against my skin, I was on fucking _fire_.

"Please, Edward," I begged for more. More words, more touching, more kisses. I was desperate for more. More of _him_.

His fingers quickly swept aside the lace and entered me. I cried out. He captured my mouth with his as his thumb drew circles against me. I moaned into his kiss and sucked on his tongue as his fingers coaxed me to orgasm.

"Give it to me Bella," Edward growled into my ear. "I _want_ it."

My breathing increased and my grip tightened even further around his tie. I was getting close. He increased the speed of his thumb, his fingers curled up inside me. His breath was hot and shallow against my ear.

"Yes, Edward_. Yes!"_ My whole body tensed up, my eyes screwed shut. Edward coughed and gasped for air and I snapped my eyes open, not realizing I had been holding onto him so tightly. I released the death grip I had on his tie and apologized profusely. "I'm so sorry," I blinked my eyes and tried to catch my breath. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Bella," he chuckled. "It was well worth it." He kissed my forehead. "I was just praying I wouldn't pass out before I could get you off."

"Good thing you know how to get me there so quickly," I snickered.

Seriously, it amazed me how well he knew my body. I wondered if I could do the same to him. If I could make him come just as quickly from only my touch, like I did that first time at Flux.

My hand no longer gripping his tie, made for the bulge in his pants. "Fuck," he hissed as I stroked him through the fabric. "I'm sorry love, but we don't have time for that."

"Well, that's not really fair," I pouted. I loved watching him come. I loved knowing I could do that to him.

"Later, remember?" he quirked an eyebrow at me.

I frowned, knowing how uncomfortable it was going to be for him if he didn't let me take care of it. And I really, really wanted to take care of it.

"Besides," he jutted his chin toward the window, "we are here."

I straightened myself up and turned to look out the window, realizing we had indeed stopped. Edward removed his fingers from beneath my dress, where they were resting against my thigh, and wiped them on the handkerchief he procured form his pocket.

"And where exactly are we?" I asked, pulling my shawl back around my shoulders, continuing to stare out the window.

"Teatro Politeama," Edward said as Demetri opened the door to let us out.

I accepted Demetri's hand and stepped out of the limo and stared in awe of the magnificent building in front of me. It was the theater I overheard Edward reference earlier when he was on the phone.

"Teatro..," I tried out the Italian word on my tongue, "as in theater, right?"

No response.

I turned back, thinking Edward was standing right beside to me, but instead I found him leaning in close to Demetri who was standing next to the hood of the car. Demetri was nodding in response to whatever it was Edward was instructing him on.

Another car pulled up in front of Edward's limo and caught my attention. I watched as two gentlemen got out of the back and stood waiting. I looked closer and recognized Felix as one of the two. He nodded to me, but remained standing where he was. I raised my eyebrows in surprise, then smiled tersely. Of course, Edward had mentioned Felix still worked for him and of course Edward would not go anywhere without bodyguards. I turned back toward the theater and waited for my date.

"We're not alone," I stated to him as he approached me.

"Comes with the territory. Just ignore them." Edward brushed it off. This was normal for him. "Demetri will be back to pick us up after, to take us to dinner." He offered me his arm, "Shall we?"

"Are we here to see a play?" I asked as we climbed the steps.

"A play of sorts," Edward answered, "more like an opera. Do you know La Boheme?"

I had heard the name, but did not know the story, so I shook my head. "No."

"Well then, you are in for a treat. There's nothing like the opera in Italy." He leaned down and kissed my temple.

The inside of the theater was warm and dimly lit. I glanced all around me as Edward spoke to the woman behind the podium. Felix and his partner stayed near the front doors. I tried to forget they were there as I gazed in wonder and admiration at the chandeliers and textured wallpaper and ornate decorations. The rich history of the building was quite evident and I felt giddy in just being there. I was getting to enjoy some of that beautiful Italian architecture after all.

Within seconds of our arrival and Edward confirming his tickets, an usher had been appointed to guide us up to our own private balcony.

"Desta questo via, signore Volturi (right this way, Mister Volturi)." The usher addressed Edward as Mister Volturi and I stiffened at the name. I hadn't been expecting that, which was silly. Edward placed his hand over mine, still wrapped around his arm, and gave it a little squeeze. I continued to stare straight ahead, pretending it hadn't bothered me.

Edward and I both thanked the usher when we arrived at our seats. Felix and company stood guard just outside our private balcony. Edward swept his arm out in front of him, letting me choose which seat I preferred, before settling down into the other.

"I'm sorry." He turned to me and apologized for not warning me about the moniker he had been using for the past year. "The Cullen name means nothing here, and I cannot use Masen for obvious reasons. I hope you understand. I had no other choice but to become Edward Volturi when I left The States."

"No, Edward," I shook my head and nervously tightened the grip I had on my clutch, "I'm the one who should be sorry. It was silly of me to react that way. I completely understand."

I laughed lightly and tried to smile, but it was hard because I longed for Edward to have the freedom to just be himself. To come and go without bodyguards and other precautionary measures. "I just wish you could be you, that's all."

Edward took my hand and brushed his lips lightly across my knuckles. He stared longingly into my eyes. "I wish a lot of things could be different, Bella." A pained expression washed over his face. "I only hope I can find a way to make it up to you."

We stared at each other a while longer, each of us deep in thought, trying to figure out a way to make this all work. I wanted to be with Edward. I had _always_ wanted to be with Edward. But this was not the right way. And he knew it. There was no easy answer.

The lights flashed once overhead, signaling the beginning of the show, then dimmed almost completely. We both turned our attentions to the stage, but Edward never let go of my hand.

I quickly became entranced by the scene below – the props, the stage and the actors upon it and their rich voices, deliberate movements. I couldn't understand the words they sang, but I understood enough to know the story behind them involved love and loss and regret. Common elements to any tragic love story. Elements I knew all too well.

There was a brief intermission after Act II. I excused myself to the restroom and Edward went in search of refreshment. When I returned, he handed me a beverage. I took a sip and instantly recognized the sour taste.

"A lemon drop?" I licked my lips and grinned at him.

"Is it to your liking?" He draped his arm over the back of my chair and smiled at me. His fingertips danced lightly between the bare flesh of my shoulder blades.

"Of course it is, but you know I much prefer the taste of it on your tongue."

Edward quickly closed the gap between us and flicked his tongue over my bottom lip. I immediately accepted it, kissing him deeply, sensuously, humming and moaning at the familiar taste.

"Oh yeah, that's much better," I commented as he slowly pulled away.

Edward laughed and kissed my neck, then settled himself back into his chair. The lights flashed again, indicating intermission was over. I finished my drink then returned my attention back to the stage, not wanting to miss a single moment.

Act III of the opera opened with a change in stage props and a dramatic turn to the story. The fun and excitement of newfound love and friendship and the carefree life from the first two acts was gone. The harsh realities of jealousy and poverty and mortality had taken over.

There was a push and a pull. There was rejection and reconciliation. There was the wanting of the heart versus doing what you think is right. There was a sacrificing of selfish desires for the betterment of the one you love. There were promises made and promises broken. There was sickness. And then ultimately there was death.

And it broke my heart.

The opera ended I was left shell-shocked and grief-stricken, sobbing uncontrollably into the corner of my shawl, not having a handkerchief to dab at my eyes or blow my nose and Edward not able to offer me his, since it was… well, since he had already used it earlier.

I had a difficult time pulling myself together after it was all over. How closely the themes of the opera mirrored those Edward and I had experienced in real life! Edward tried with all his might to console me, wrapping me up in his embrace and kissing my tears away and whispering sweet comforts into my ear. But all I could think about was how short life really is and how miserable I had been this past year and how I couldn't possibly leave Italy without him. And what a gift I had been given by accidentally bumping into him earlier in the day.

What if that had never happened? What if I hadn't accepted this assignment? What if Edward had been the one to be killed and not Laurent?

Thoughts of the past and present swirled around inside my head. There had been promises made and promises broken. There had been love and loss and now reconciliation. There had been death and broken hearts.

I clutched at the lapels to Edward's jacket and buried my face into the crook of his neck. He ran his fingers up and down my arm and hummed one of the melodies from the opera into my hair. We sat for a while, just the two of us in our private balcony, waiting for my tears to dry up and my breathing to even out. I sat up when I suddenly remembered we had dinner reservations.

"Oh my God! I totally forgot about Demetri. Is he waiting for us?"

"Shhhh," Edward hushed me and shook his head. "Don't worry about him. His job is to wait for me, no matter how long it takes. He knows how to keep himself occupied."

I wiped at my eyes and wrapped my shawl around me and stood up. I felt tired and ashamed at my behavior. I was a mess, obviously.

Edward stood up and pulled me into his embrace. "I'm sorry, love. I forget how intense live performances can be. Will you be alright?"

I nodded into his chest, then looked up into his sparkling Emerald eyes. "Yes, I'll be alright. But I don't quite feel up to dinner out. Is it okay if we just go back to your place?"

He smiled widely and kissed me softly on the lips. "Of course, Angel. Anything you want."

We exited the theater, Felix nowhere to be found, but Demetri was waiting right outside for us next to the limo. I wondered how he knew we were ready to go, then realized we were probably the only couple remaining in the building after my however long sobfest.

Edward nodded once to his bodyguard and instead of opening the back door for us, he immediately returned to the driver's seat and started the car. Edward opened the door for me instead and quickly closed it behind himself.

I immediately climbed into his lap and wove my hands into his hair and stared up into his hauntingly beautiful eyes. He stared back at me and wound his arms around me and kissed me firmly. I sighed and melted into his embrace. I had always felt warm and safe in his arms. The whole world could explode in that moment and it wouldn't matter to me as long as he was holding me.

We kissed and kissed some more, desperately clinging to each other, trying to get as close to each other as we possibly could but there was simply too much clothing in the way. I needed to feel his skin. I needed his hands to touch me everywhere. I needed him inside of me.

I repositioned myself so that I was straddling his lap, my dress bunched up around my waist. Edward loosened and undid his tie as I worked free the buttons of his jacket and then his vest and his shirt. I ran my hands across his bare skin, warm and solid to my touch. I sighed and savored in the raw connection of flesh against flesh.

Edward's hands found their way up into my hair and carefully removed the pins holding together my French twist. My hair cascaded down over my shoulders and I leaned my head back slightly to shake the rest of it out. Edward ran his fingers through my hair and gently massaged my scalp and I practically purred at the luxurious feeling of it.

"Oh God," I moaned, "that feels good." My eyes fluttered closed for a moment, but popped open when I felt him harden beneath me. I hummed and ground myself against him. "That feels good too." I pushed myself back a bit so I could reach his belt buckle and unbutton his pants.

"We don't have to do this here, Bella," Edward cradled my face. He ran his thumb lightly across my cheek. "It can wait till we get back."

I scoffed at such a ridiculous suggestion. "No Edward. It _can't_ wait."

I shook my head and gave him a serious look as I unzipped him. What if we never made it back to his hotel? What if we got into a terrible car accident and died? There was absolutely no reason to put it off.

"Let me spoil _you_ now. It's my turn to show you how much I –," I stopped suddenly, the words catching in my throat, my hand stilled over his length. Why couldn't I spit it out? Why was I so afraid to tell him? Did I not learn the lesson of regret from the opera we just attended?

I would regret it the rest of my life if I never told him.

"What's the matter, Angel? Are you okay?" Edward looked at me with concern in his eyes.

It was now or never.

I took a deep breath and then another and stared directly into his eyes.

"I – I love you." I spoke softly, willing my voice not to crack. "I always have. I've never stopped"

"Oh Bella," Edward sighed and his face lit up like Christmas. "You don't know how happy that makes me."

He wove his hands into my hair and quickly brought my face to his. He kissed me deeply, enthusiastically, making me feel giddy and light and on top of the fucking world. I kissed him back with equal enthusiasm and grabbed hold of his erection and squeezed him tightly. Edward moaned and bucked his hips into my hand.

I quickly freed him from his boxers. He pulled aside my g-string. I sank down on top of him without further hesitation.

"Fuck, Bella, I will never get tired of being inside you."

I whimpered in pleasure at his words, at the sensation of him filling me up. "Oh God, Edward," I moaned. "So good."

Edward kissed my neck while his hands roamed up and down the back of my dress, searching for the zipper. I reached behind him and grabbed hold of the top of the seat and began to rock my hips against him.

Edward found the zipper and quickly freed my breasts from the tight bodice. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and I moaned in satisfaction. _So good…so, so good…_ I swiveled my hips around, searching for the right combination of internal and external friction. Edward whispered words of pleasure and affirmation against my skin and held me close. I closed my eyes and just let myself feel. Let myself enjoy his worshiping of me and my riding his cock because who knew if we would ever have the chance again.

The intensity of our love making built up slowly, gradually, increasingly stronger and stronger, until it was time to pick up the pace. We needed to 'get there' before we got back to Edward's hotel. I let go of the back of the seat and wove my hands into his hair and tugged lightly for him to look at me. He growled in approval, threw his head back against the seat, and stared directly into my eyes. His face was knotted in concentration. His eyes blazed fiercely with need. He was holding back on me, waiting for me to come first.

I increased my speed, bouncing up and down with greater force. I shouted out loud how much I loved him, how much I needed him. Edward took hold of my hips, and gripped me hard and then harder and matched my rhythm with deep upward thrusts again and again and again.

"Oh fuck…Edward!" My whole body tensed as my orgasm hit me. I clutched furiously at his shoulders and fought desperately to catch my breath, it hit me so powerfully. _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck…_ And just when I thought it was over, another wave hit me and I felt myself nearly pass out at the combination of pure ecstasy and absolute surprise at having a multiple. I had never experienced anything like that before.

I heard Edward curse and cry out my name, then only his heavy breathing as his body stilled beneath me. I felt dizzy, disoriented, and weak as I slowly came down from my high. My heart was thundering against my ribcage.

Edward petted my hair and whispered sweetly to me in Italian, "Bella, bella, la vita e bella," as I collapsed on top of him.

I hummed in satisfaction and delighted in the sound of his sexy voice whispering my name over and over again, then popped my eyes open when I suddenly recognized what he was saying. It wasn't just my name. But where had I heard that before? _La vita e Bella_. Where had I seen it? Then it dawned on me why it was so fresh in my mind. It was the exact phrase written in the new ink on his back.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"What was that you were just saying?"

"I was saying your name, quella bella (beautiful one)."

"No, no," I shook my head against the crook of his neck. My hand was pressed against his heart, feeling its rapid beat beneath my palm. "The other part. What does the rest of it mean?

"Oh," Edward paused mid-stroke and covered my hand with his. "I said, life is beautiful."

"Oh." This confused me. It seemed like such an odd thing for that particular phrase to be inked onto his body. He had always viewed his life as the exact opposite.

"It also means my life is _yours_, Bella."

"What?" I sat up and searched his face for answers. That didn't make any sense either. "What do you mean? I don't understand."

Edward took a deep breath and rotated his hips, shifting me off of him, sitting me back down on the seat next to him. He took hold of my hands and looked deep into my eyes.

"My life was shit before I met you, Bella. I had deluded myself into thinking being a part of the Volturi family was going to bring me some sort of fulfillment. But I was wrong," he snorted and shook his head, "I was so fucking wrong. And then you came along and brought me back to life. _You_," he squeezed my hands, "gave me back my life."

He flashed me a smile, bright and beautiful, but it disappeared just as quickly as it came, his eyebrows knitted back together. "And then like a selfish jackass I threw it all away… _again_. I let that feral need for revenge that had festered inside of me for so many years cloud my vision and take control of my body. I thought I could give up the hate. I really, really, tried really fucking hard, but it had been a part of me for so long, that I couldn't get rid of it so easily."

He paused a moment and looked down, ashamed. "And instead of rejoicing in the fact that my sister was alive and I had _you_ by my side... I went ahead and did one last dirty deed." Edward looked up, his face slack, his bottom lip quivering in disgust at himself. "And then I ran away."

"Oh, Edward…" I reached out and stroked his cheek. I didn't know what to say. I remembered the struggle. I remembered the battled he waged inside himself with his feelings of happiness that Alice was alive against the pent up rage he had for the man who was the bane of his existence.

"And once again my life turned to shit, with no other choice than to live some kind of half-life in the shadows, under fear of being found out a fugitive, thinking my life might as well be over. Thinking I should have let Laurent finish me off at the same time I finished him."

"Edward, no…" I growled and shook my head, pissed off at the mere suggestion.

He took a deep breath and continued. "And then I woke up and realized it wasn't just about me. That not only had I thrown _my_ life away again, and with it all the people who loved me and cared about me even when I had treated them all like shit, but I had thrown _you_ away as well. I had disregarded your pleas for me not to do it. I had completely disregarded how you might feel. I turned my back on you and Carlisle and everyone.

"So I got the ink. The only way to permanently remind myself of the beautiful life I could have had, of the life I could have had _with you_. Of how much I owed you. Of how much I loved you, but never told you. That I may never see you again, but I would at least have you forever inked into my skin."

His eyes were wet and glassy as he stared at me, waiting for me to say something. But, I didn't know what to say. It was a lot to take in.

He licked his lips and looked away briefly, then took a deep breath and came back. "Look, Bella, I know you are not here in Italy for me. You didn't come here to find me. You have a job to do. And you have your own life to live. And I know I teased you about becoming your partner and insinuating you should go on the lam with me, but I can't force you to do that. That wouldn't be right. But just know this – that no matter what happens after tonight, I will always be yours. I will _always_ regret making the wrong choice. I realize now how lucky I am to be alive. And how fucking fortunate I am that you love me after all this time, after everything I've done."

I stared at him in shock. He was pouring his heart out to me. He was letting me see him vulnerable and broken. I didn't know how to react to this new side of him.

"Fuck, Edward, I – I'm not sure what to say." I looked down at our hands clasped together, his smooth, strong hands covering mine. "I forgave you a long time ago. I had to, or else I would have gone insane. I had to let you go, as much as it pained me to do it… I let you go." I looked up and I felt the tears start to come. "And I never thought I would ever see you again. I told myself over and over again that you weren't mine," I hiccupped as the tears started to flow, "that I had no right to feel the way I felt because it wasn't my job to fall in love with you. But I did. I did anyway. I fell so fucking hard."

I laughed lightly, trying to rein in the waterworks, and looked up at the ceiling. Edward hushed me and swiped his thumb underneath each of my eyes. "But then I saw you at the bistro and I knew…" I gasped and sobbed, "I knew that this was my _last chance_. I knew I would never get another chance. And when I woke up in your bed this afternoon, I knew I could never let you go again." I sucked in a shaky breath and blew it out. "I don't know how I'm going to be able to finish my objective, now that I have you again. I don't want to go back to my hotel." I shook my head and gritted my teeth. "I don't want to go back to my old life."

"Shhhh," Edward hushed me again and pulled me into his arms, I clutched at the lapel of his jacket. "I love you, Bella. We'll figure something out."

He stroked my hair and held me tight till the car stopped in front of his hotel. We re-assembled our clothing and I pulled myself together as much as I could before nodding to him that I was ready to get out. Edward knocked twice on his window, signaling Demetri to open my door. I accepted his hand and stepped out of the car on wobbly legs.

Edward thanked Demetri, then wrapped his arm around me and whisked me into the hotel and up to his room. Once we were safely inside he immediately took me into the bathroom and started the water for a bath. He unzipped my dress and I stepped out of it as he added bubbles and bath salts to the water.

I removed my shoes and g-string and held onto his hand as I stepped into the huge, luxurious tub. My body dissolved on contact with the warm water. A low moan escaped me as I sunk deeper and deeper into the velvety bubbles that continued to form.

"Is the temperature okay?" Edward smiled and sat down beside the tub.

"Mmmhmm, it's absolutely perfect, Edward, thank you. I really needed this." I rested my head against the rim of the tub and closed my eyes, but opened them when I realized he was not undressing.

"Aren't you going to join me?" I rolled my head in his direction and arched an eyebrow at him.

"Another time, love. I need to make a phone call. You relax and enjoy it. I'll be right back." He turned the water off and got up from the floor. I furrowed my brow as I watched him walk out of the room, fishing his phone from his pocket as he went. I wondered who the hell he would be calling at almost midnight, then I closed my eyes and shook my head, remembering I knew nothing of his current life and what sort of 'business' he was up to these days and how it was probably best if I didn't know .

I felt myself almost drifting off to sleep when a buzzing noise caught my attention and brought me back to the present. I sat up and listened astutely for the noise, to see where it was coming from, then laughed at myself when I realized it was my own damn phone buzzing from inside my clutch. I had set it on top of the vanity along with my shawl before undressing. It was probably Carlisle, checking up on me… I sunk back down into the bubbles, then bolted upright, clutching at the side of the tub. Fuck. Carlisle.

I stepped out of the tub and quickly dried myself off. I wrapped the towel around my head and grabbed the fluffy white robe off the hanger behind the door and put it on. I retrieved the phone from my clutch and glanced at the screen – two missed calls. Shit. I was supposed to have checked in at the end of the day whether I had made contact with Claire or not. If I didn't do so, Carlisle would assume I was in distress and send someone to rescue me.

I typed in the number and hit send. Carlisle answered on the fifth ring.

"Marie?"

"Yes, Papa, it is me. How are you doing?"

We exchanged small talk, pleasantries, bullshit that held no real meaning just to maintain the charade, then Carlisle asked me about Claire.

"Have you made any new friends in Italy? I hear it's a friendly place."

"Uh…" I paused knowing I had to tell him something, but still not sure how exactly to do it. "I actually met an _old_ friend, Papa, one from the city, while here in Italy. Isn't that crazy! Who knew it was such a small world."

I bit my lip and waited for his response. Even though I had not mentioned Edward by name I knew Carlisle would knowwho it was I was talking about. He could provide me with advice on how best to proceed.

The other end of the line remained silent for several seconds.

"Well, that changes things now doesn't it." Carlisle's voice dropped all pretense and turned serious.

Edward entered the bathroom right as I was about to respond, to request a leave of absence so I could figure shit out. His eyes widened in surprise, not expecting me to be out of the tub and on the phone, then turned dour when he realized I was on the phone with his uncle. I just stood there with my mouth open. Carlisle would help us out of this, wouldn't he?

"A friend of mine will meet with you tomorrow, Marie," Carlisle's voice tried to return to the earlier cadence of his 'papa' persona, but he couldn't quite get there. "He will help you out with your… problem." He coughed and tried to clear his throat, "Now be safe, child. I will be in touch."

I lowered the phone from my ear and stood there in a daze. Edward remained standing near the door, waiting for me to make the first move. He knew I was talking to Carlisle, but he did not know we were talking about _him_. The dreadful expression on his face, I assumed, was from the simple fact that any phone call would be in regards to my current assignment and the fact that I was still technically on the clock.

Before I had a chance to say anything, my phone buzzed with a text message:

**J. Jenks, 0900, Basilica San Giovanni Battista**

I studied the message for a few seconds, trying to figure out how it related to the conversation I had just had, then realized it didn't matter if it related to Claire or to Edward – either way, it was vital to what my next move would be.

"Carlisle?" Edward broke the silence, bringing my attention back to him.

I looked up and nodded. "I have a meeting tomorrow morning."

Edward smiled weakly and walked toward me, putting his arms around me once he reached me. "Well, it's not tomorrow yet." He squeezed me and kissed my temple. "You can still stay tonight, can't you?"

He released me and cocked his head to the side, pleading again with his eyes for me to say yes. Of course I wanted to say yes, but I had no idea how to prepare for tomorrow. My mind was already running in circles, trying to figure out where the hell the Basilica was and who the hell I was going to be meeting with since I didn't recognize the name…

"Bella?"

"I'm sorry," I shook my head and furrowed my brow. I felt a colossal headache coming on. "I'm just really tired and it's been a long day and now I have this unexpected meeting now to prepare for and –"

Edward put his finger to my lips and stopped me from continuing. I closed my mouth and looked at him pleadingly, hoping he would understand. I didn't want to go. I never wanted to leave his side. But, if we were going to run away together, I needed to tie up my loose ends before I could do it. I had to at least give Carlisle the chance to get someone to replace me. I owed that to Claire and her family, if nothing else.

"Demetri will get your things. You will sleep in my arms tonight. And we will deal with tomorrow, tomorrow." Edward said this matter of fact while removing the towel from my around head.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly and wrapped my arms around his neck. He picked me up and carried me bridal style into the bedroom and laid me down. He kissed me softly on the lips and told me he would be right back. I removed the robe I was wearing, pushed it to the floor, and wiggled my way beneath the covers. I breathed in deeply the smell of Edward on the sheets and felt at ease. He was right. We would deal with tomorrow, tomorrow.

I was about to drift off to sleep, when I felt Edward's warm, naked body snuggle up behind mine and his nose brush against the shell of my ear.

"Ti amo, bella," his voice whispered to me in the darkness, his strong arms wrapped around me. "Ti amo, il mio bella angela."

"I love you too, Edward," I sighed and turned over, snuggling myself deeper into his embrace. "So much. Never let me go."

"Never, Bella," he kissed my temple and sighed, "Never again."

* * *

**A/N:**

"**Ti ****voglio****, ho bisogno di te, non posso vivere senza di te****." ****= I want you, I need you, ****I can't live without you.**

**Up next – Bella's meeting at the Basilica**


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: All copyright and trademarked items, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.

* * *

No matter how many deaths that I die, I will never forget

No matter how many lives that I live, I will never regret

_Hurricane_, 30 Seconds to Mars

* * *

Additional Soundtrack: _Lick the Palm of the Burning Handshake_, Zola Jesus / _Tonight_, Seether

* * *

_Forever Covert – Part Four…_

Basilica San Giovanni Battista was a large Catholic Church located in the town of Lecce, less than an hour from Edward's hotel. Dedicated to St. John the Baptist, this house of worship was constructed in the traditional Gothic style of the 1700's. And reminded me so much of the church The Volturi family attended back in the states: it's staggeringly tall façade commanding attention, baroque carvings above and below the balustrade beckoning you forth for a closer look. It was both beautiful and frightening at the same time. And especially so, since I was about to meet a stranger within its shadowed corridor.

A stranger I was told to trust.

I came alone. It was understood to do so even if I hadn't been instructed. I was still on assignment. I was still, up until twenty-four hours ago, on a mission to bring home Claire Young, not Edward Volturi.

Edward had reluctantly agreed to let me go alone, arranging to meet me after my rendezvous with Jenks. The plan was to "bump" into each other again at the café the same time as we had the previous day. We would feign surprise and have a good laugh at what a coincidence it was all over again. Ha, ha, ha. We would leave together this time, with no one caring since now we weren't strangers and head back to his hotel so he could fill me in on how he was securing a future for us and I could fill him in on how I was going to erase mine.

Too bad I never made it.

I entered the church and immediately spotted my contact sitting at the end of a pew on the left hand side, five rows from the front. I scanned the rest of the room quickly left to right. No one else present that I could see. I took the path immediately to my left and casually walked toward him.

Jenks was a tall, slender man, his shoulders a full foot above the back of the pew. His suit was a dark navy blue, the bowler hat atop his head the very same. My first passing thought was of the famous Magritte painting of the man with an apple where his face should be. That thought soon vanished as I came round to his front and saw not an apple nor a kind, friendly face I had always pictured might be behind the apple, but a long pointed nose and equally sharp eyes hidden behind round rimless spectacles.

I was taken aback. My thoughts quickly scrambled to those of the man called 'Slugworth' from the Willy Wonka movie I remembered watching as a child, complete with ominous scar down the left side of his face.

This man was here to trick me not help me, my instincts told me.

"Have a seat, Agent." Jenks spoke slowly and precisely with a slight Austrian accent, never once looking in my direction. I was boggled speechless and quickly did what he said, only slightly stumbling over his feet as I complied. As soon as I sat down on the other side of him, he handed me a medium sized manila envelope.

"Everything you will need is inside. New passport, currency, train ticket…"

"But –"

"You have been _reassigned_, Agent!" Jenks barked loudly while still looking straight ahead of him. "Peter will escort you to the station –" upon hearing his name, this Peter person appeared from behind a shadowed column to my left. "Use the key inside the envelope to retrieve a change of clothing from locker two-oh-three. Peter will then escort you to Rome where you will board a plane to Madrid. In Madrid you will meet Eleazar who will escort you the rest of your journey."

"I –"

Jenks stood and tipped his hat without acknowledging I had said anything at all. "Good day!" He pivoted on his heel and left the church in a vapor.

Wha –? The Fuck?

My jaw dropped and I glanced over at Peter. Not Agent-something-or-other, but Peter. He stood perfectly still like a soldier awaiting command. He was tall, much younger in age than 'Slugworth', late thirties I presumed. Military issued buzz-cut, bleached blond hair, light brown suit with matching trench coat. Most definitely concealing some sort of weapon behind it. I narrowed my eyes at him a moment, wondering what the hell his role was in all of this. Babysitter? Why would I need a babysitter?

I turned my attention back to the envelope in my lap, my thoughts racing, replaying the brief encounter I just had with Jenks inside my head. I had been reassigned? This didn't make any sense. I had never been reassigned in the middle of a mission. What the hell was my new assignment? Was this about Claire? Was this about Edward?

Oh God… Edward.

I was supposed to meet him.

I stood up abruptly and turned to leave. Fuck this Peter guy.

"The train leaves in twenty minutes. We need to hurry." Peter was instantly glued to my side.

I was taken aback by his aggressiveness, but not completely thrown. "I have to make a stop," I said casually, inserting the envelope into my purse as I walked straight ahead.

Peter grabbed my elbow and leaned in close, "No stops."

I wrenched free of his grasp and backhanded my knuckles toward his face hoping to at least poke him in the eye, giving me a few seconds to run. But he was quick. His hand circled my wrist, stopping my knuckles from making contact, and twisted my arm behind me instead.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"As if I'd let you." My free hand containing my switchblade was now conveniently positioned at his groin.

"Ha–ha," he laughed. "Carlisle said you'd be feisty."

"Carlisle?" At the sound of his name, I relaxed my hand, giving Peter the advantage to fully restrain me and confiscate my knife. I had almost forgotten Carlisle was the one to arrange this meeting. But he had not mentioned a 'Peter', only a Jenks.

"Who the _fuck_ are you?"

"My orders are to escort you to Madrid."

"Tell me something I haven't already heard from your charming colleague," I snapped.

"He said this was the only way."

"By kidnapping me? Wait – who said? The only way for what?"

By now, several tourists had begun filing into the church. Peter relaxed his hold on me, draping his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him as if we were a couple.

"We need to get out of here," he whispered again into my ear.

I gritted my teeth and relaxed into his side, pasting a terse smile onto my face as we made our way toward the exit. He was right about that. I had a better chance of shaking him out in public.

Of course there was a car waiting for us as we exited the church. Peter ushered me forward into the back seat, never letting his hold on me slip, taking the seat right next to me. Once we were settled, the driver took off. Peter turned to me and demanded my gun and my phone.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I was incensed by now, being treated like cattle."I was not informed of your part in all of this nor of your rank. I demand to speak with Carlisle. I answer to him."

"Listen hear, little lady," Peter narrowed his eyes at me and grimaced, "You think I like playing babysitter? My orders are to get you to Madrid, alright? So that's what I'm going to do. If you want to see your boyfriend alive again, you'll sit tight and keep your mouth shut."

Wha –? My eyes widened in shock and my jaw dropped open. So this _did_ have something to do with Edward. But to what capacity? My heart began racing again. I suddenly felt sick. Peter turned away from me and looked out the window.

"What does this have to do with Edward?" I asked softly. "I thought Slugwo – I mean Jenks said I had been reassigned."

Peter's posture relaxed somewhat and I could see his eyes dance around the interior of the car, but he remained silent. He knew something, but he was not willing to share. I had to work this from a different angle.

"Please?" I reached out and touched his knee.

Peter swallowed hard and straightened his posture. "Do you trust Carlisle?" He spoke straight ahead to the partition separating us from the driver.

"Of course I do."

He turned to me, his expression softer this time. "Then you need to trust _me_."

I looked long and hard into his eyes, searching for sincerity, and silently weighed my options. I had no way of getting a hold of Edward; I did not have his cell number. Once I handed over my phone, I had no way of getting a hold of Carlisle either. This Peter guy was my closest link to Carlisle, who seemed to have some sort of link to Edward. But how?

I didn't like being so far out of the loop, but it's not as if I had any other choice. Peter was all I had at the moment. And I was going to have to go with it. Carlisle had said he was sending "a friend" to help me. Perhaps I was mistaken in thinking that "friend" was Jenks.

I nodded slightly and retrieved my phone from my purse. "And Jenks?" I asked, handing the phone to Peter, who quickly threw it out the window where it smashed into a million pieces.

"Interpol. Thirty years. He's old school, the 'need to know' type of chain of command. But he's effective. Whatever Carlisle requested of him, he can get it done."

"Yeah, only I have no idea what that request was," I mumbled to myself as I handed over my gun, which Peter quickly stashed under the seat. And why Edward's life hinged on my cooperation.

The rest of the ride passed by in silence. At the station I retrieved the small carry-on bag Jenks had instructed me to. It contained a casual change of clothing: capri pants, sleeveless silk blouse, cardigan, ballet flats, large sunglasses and a black, medium length, straight haired wig. I frowned at the wig, wondering why the need for a change in hairstyle, till I glanced at my new passport (finally) and understood. I was now Julia Hammond. And Julia Hammond had black hair.

Peter was waiting for me as I exited the restroom, dressed to match in dark slacks and cashmere sweater. We looked like any average wealthy European couple on Holiday.

"What's our cover?" I whispered to Peter as we boarded the Ferrovie dello Stato.

"No need," Peter replied. "Your interactions with others will be non-existent. You're wearing the sunglasses due to powerful migraines and will be resting in our private coach. Lunch will be provided at exactly noon. The rest of the time? I don't know. Read a book."

"Perhaps that would work if I actually had a book."

"Then I'll get you one. But for now I suggest you take a seat."

A voice rang out overhead in Italian indicating, I assumed, our imminent departure from Lecce to Rome. I sat down and settled in for the six hour ride.

**~ FC ~**

At some point I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew, we had arrived in Rome and I had missed lunch. Thanks Peter.

"Here," Peter shoved a book into my hands with a brown paper bag on top. "You can eat while we wait to board our flight to Madrid."

Uh… thanks, Peter?

I jostled the package in my arms while getting up from my seat, still shaking off the cobwebs of sleep. Peter grabbed my carry-on and ushered me out the door and off the train. It was go, go, go, onto the next stop. I was beginning to think it wasn't Edward's life that was in danger, but perhaps my own. Wait – why did I keep thinking someone's life was in danger? _Was_ anyone's life in danger?

I ate my pasta pomodoro from the plastic clamshell container that was hidden inside the bag like a starved person. And perhaps I was. It wasn't like I had really eaten much over the last two days. Or slept much for that matter. Since running into Edward, everything had been somewhat of a whirlwind. Except for the Opera.

I slowly put my fork down, sat back in my seat and closed my eyes. Visions of last night swirled behind my eyelids. Had it really only been just last night?

Edward's smile.

His arms wrapped around me.

His confession.

His life.

'_If you want to see your boyfriend alive again'…_

I bolted upright and turned to Peter beside me. "What is my final destination? Jenks had mentioned my 'final destination'. Where exactly is that?"

"Eleazar is to take you there."

"And this Eleazar is whom?"

"You'll meet him in Madrid."

"Again, so I've been told. Why aren't _you_ taking me to this 'final destination?'"

I was beginning to not like the connotation 'final destination' was taking on. With thoughts of life and death swirling around in my head, I was starting to think I was being lead to slaughter, but –

"You think I'm doing this for my health?" Peter raised his eyebrows at me. "My orders – "

"Yeah, yeah," I waved my hand in the air. "You and your damned orders. I had orders once too, ya know. Can you just put yourself in my shoes for a moment? You told me to trust you. All I got from Carlisle was a text message about Jenks. And now I'm being handed over to a third party?" I was becoming exasperated, waving both hands in the air now. "You've given me nothing to go on. I don't even know what's going to happen to Claire!"

"Claire's fine!" Peter fumed between clenched teeth. "Will you just calm down and stop drawing attention?" he whispered while his eyes scanned the room, making sure no one caught wind of our spat. He took hold of my elbow and we stood together. "Come on. It's time to board."

Jaw to the floor – again.

What the fuck was going on? My reference to Claire was a slip in the heat of the moment. But Peter acted as if he knew something about her.

Peter and I took our seats. He spoke not another word the two hour flight to Madrid. I sat there in shock running scenarios over and over in my head where it would make sense for Peter to know Claire and ended up thinking this mess was a whole lot bigger than me. Just when you're beginning to trust someone.

Peter 'handed me off' to Eleazar as soon as we disembarked the plane with only a nod.

Really? That's all?

I gave Peter one last pleading look. He clenched his jaw tight and stared back at me for the briefest of moments. Something flickered in his eyes, but there was no melting that iceberg. He had completed his assignment. I was someone else's baggage now.

He turned away, but I reached for him. "Wait!"

He stared down at my hand clutching his sweater, then back up to my face.

"What about my blade? And my gun."

"I'll mail then to you."

"And the rest of my things back at my hotel room?"

"Already on their way back to your headquarters."

I nodded silently and let go. That was it.

I never saw him again.

"Time to hop the pond, senorita," Eleazar acknowledged me with a quick nod and took possession of my carry-on, his Spanish accent thick but understandable.

I followed him closely as we made our way to the opposite end of the airport. He was much shorter than Peter, but no less intimidating. Again, no last name, no identification as a fellow Agent. Dressed casually in deep burgundy and forest green, accenting his café-au-lait complexion and jet black hair nicely, we fit together just as easily as Peter and I had.

"Why are we 'hoping the pond' as you put it?" I asked while struggling to keep up. He had long strides for a short-legged man.

"How else would you get to Brazil?" he answered over his shoulder as we weaved in and out of the crowd.

Brazil? Why the hell was I going to Brazil? This was all wrong!

"Wait! Please!" I grabbed hold of his arm to try and slow him down, to get some answers.

"Not now, darling," he answered rather loudly. "If we miss our flight, we'll miss our scheduled tour of the botanical gardens. I know how much you love orchids. You don't want to miss out on that do you?" He stopped and turned to me then, a scowl on his face. "It's a fifteen hour flight," he spoke softer, but no less commanding, "I suggest you go with the flow. If you fight me, I have ways to make you comply."

I gasped and clutched the book Peter had given me to my chest. "There is no need for threats!" I countered.

"Look, you want to see Carlisle?" He quirked an eyebrow at me. I nodded. "Then you need to get your pretty little ass to Rio and I'm the one to get you there. Got it?"

I paused a moment and sized him up just as I had Peter earlier in the day. Could I trust him? Was he sincere?

I sincerely missed Peter.

"Got it," I answered.

He plastered an enormously fake smile to his face then – teeth gleaming with pride at having won –and held out his arm. I reluctantly took it with a grimace, feeling sick to my stomach having to trust this smarmy character because he knew Carlisle.

But I trusted Carlisle.

**~ FC ~**

The flight to Brazil was long. Too long. Too much time to think. Too much time to dwell on the fact that I was being taken further and further away from Edward.

There was a sting in my chest every time I thought of him. This stabbing pain that made my eyes fill with water. I couldn't breathe. The air inside the cabin of the airplane thick and suffocating.

I got up to use the restroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eleazar grabbed my wrist.

"I'm just going to the restroom. Good God, give me a break."

"I'm going with you." Eleazar removed his seatbelt and stood up.

"The hell you are!"

"Excuse me Senior, Senora? Is there anything I can help you with?" The stewardess, bright and chipper, approached us from the front.

"Oh, no, my wife, she is not feeling well. Just needs to use the restroom."

"Oh my," the stewardess gasped and pressed a hand to her chest in horror. "I hope it's not bird flu." She began backing up as we walked forward. "I've heard so many _horrible_ things. The coughing, the wheezing, the, the… _choking_!" Her eyes were wide as saucers now, her nostrils flared and chest heaving. What the hell?

"Oh, no, no, no, Senorita, please," Eleazar reached out to comfort her, or to get her to stop making a scene was more like it. She wrenched her body backwards suddenly to avoid contact. "She is with child," he said softly. "Morning sickness, you know."

The stewardess' face contorted from horror to shock, then back to that bright white smile I'm sure is standard issue at flight school, "Of course! Of course!" She looked down at me in awe, as if I were carrying the messiah. "It's right this way!"

I rolled my eyes and gritted my teeth as she turned around. How the hell did I get caught up in this freak show?

I needed some air, a splash of cold water on my face.

And to get off this damn plane.

**~ FC ~**

Back at my seat, I took out the book Peter had given me – _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter_. Really? Vampire hunter? I grimaced, taking in the cover one more time. I had assumed it was a biography or some sort of historical account at first glance.

I shook my head and opened it up with a sigh. No matter how horrible it was, it would be better than nothing. We still had ten hours to go on this damned flight.

**~ FC ~**

We touched down in Rio de Janeiro a little after 4 o'clock in the morning. Because of the time difference, even though it was a fifteen hour flight, we had lost five hours.

I was tired and disoriented. The whirlwind of yesterday catching up with me as we exited the airport. A driver was waiting for us as usual. Next stop, I didn't care at this point. My limbs felt like concrete, my head aching and throbbing. I put my large sunglasses on my face even though the sun had yet to rise and settled into the back of the car.

I felt so lost. And so far away from Edward. We had promised to never let each other go. And yet here I was, on the other side of the world. As far away as I could get.

I choked back a sob.

The car stopped at the waterfront ten minutes later. A small speedboat docked and waiting for us. What the –?

Eleazar exited the car and came around to open my door for me. "You're final destination awaits."

I was wary getting out of the car; the hairs on the back of my neck standing up, my instincts shouting at me that this was a bad idea. Well, duh, this whole fucking trip was a bad idea!

"Where are we going?" I managed to croak out.

"Isle Esmeralda."

He was taking me to an island? I don't know why I asked. It's not as if hearing the answer would have put my fears to rest.

Again, thoughts of kidnapping and execution entered my mind. I had no weapon; my blade and gun long gone. But I still knew how to fight.

Eleazar walked toward the boat. I stayed right where I was. I tried to assess the area from the corner of my eye. It was just him and me and the driver. Did I have enough energy and strength to take them both down and run? I was going to have to try.

"Oh, forgive me!" Eleazar threw his hands up in the air and turned back toward me. The motion and conviction of his voice startled me. "Carlisle said to give you this. Said you would know what it meant."

I looked at the object he had retrieved from his pocket, but couldn't make out what it was in the dark. Some sort of bracelet? Why would that –? Oh…

"Come on, come on, give me your wrist." Eleazar motioned for me. I did as he asked.

It was a simple bit of twine, not a bracelet. Well, not in the traditional sense anyway. I almost broke down and cried. The first time Carlisle had confessed to me of his _real_ relationship to Edward was in an old abandoned warehouse that had once upon a time housed a factory that made…

Twine.

Carlisle was sending me a message, that I had to continue to trust.

I fingered the bit of string with my other hand, gathering my strength. You must have a plan, Carlisle, you must have a plan.

I choked back another sob. "Ok." I straightened myself up and took a deep breath. "Let's go."

**~ FC ~**

The sun was just beginning to rise as we approached the island. The horizon was a thick band of reddish-orange as far as the eye could see. The sun a bright golden orb nestled inside a deep tangerine aura.

Eleazar anchored the boat at the dock and disembarked first. I grudgingly took his hand when he offered it.

"The house has been outfitted with everything you need. Food, toiletries, change of clothing." Eleazar waved his hand toward the building to our right. "There are no other inhabitants on the island, so you have full run of the place." He began to climb back into the boat. "But I wouldn't venture too deep," he chuckled, "You never know what kind of wild animals there may be!"

"I – um… " The boat rumbled to life. "Wait! You're leaving me here?"

"My orders were to escort you to Isle Esme and nothing more, Senorita. I'm done!" Eleazar raised his hand to his temple in salute. "Adios!"

"Wait!" What the hell was going on? "You can't just leave me here!" I looked back toward the island, green and lush with vegetation, sparkling beaches – a literal paradise – then back toward Eleazar and the boat – my last link to civilization.

"Wait!" I shouted again as he pulled the boat away from the dock and sped away. I waved my hands in the air to get him to come back. "Wait…" I said again, barely above a whisper this time, since really there was no point. He was gone. And I was left to fend for myself.

I fell to my knees and watched the boat disappear along the horizon.

I sat there for a good fifteen minutes asking myself over and over again: Why? Why am I here? What the hell was I doing on the other side of the world?

And how the hell was I _ever_ going to get back to Edward?

I eventually rose up from my knees and ripped that damn wig off my head. There was no point in keeping up appearances when there was no one else around to bear witness.

I let myself into the house, took a long, hot shower, found the nearest bedroom and cried myself to sleep.

**~ FC ~**

I explored the house and the bit of island near the house for the next two days. Just as Eleazar had said, I had everything I needed. Except for answers. The clothing inside the master bedroom was exactly my size, as if it was meant to be there exactly for me. Coincidence? Perhaps. There was enough food in the cupboards and refrigerator to last me at least two weeks, if not longer.

On day three I decided to write out everything I remembered from my mission to Italy and Claire Young. If my being on that damned island had anything to do with her or my assignment I wanted to be as fresh on the details as I could be. It also helped to keep me sane. Being on the island, as beautiful as it was, was like being in prison, in solitary confinement. I had only myself to talk to. I had only my own thoughts to plague me. I had no idea how long of a sentence I was to serve.

I still had no idea why I was even there.

My answer _finally_ came on the afternoon of the sixth day.

I heard the sound of the boat and came running. I saw two men inside it, but couldn't make out their features. My first assumption was Carlisle, or perhaps Eleazar, but then thought better of it and stopped myself before fully emerging outside. What if they were pirates? What if they were there to hide out? What if they discovered they were not alone and decided to kill me? Or worse.

I hung back in the shadows, slowly inching my way toward the kitchen to retrieve a weapon of some sort –a knife. I saw them dock from the open windows. Two blond haired men with goatees, dressed in khakis and island print shirts. What the fuck? Tourists?

I held the large carving knife I had taken from the butcher block next to my thigh. My heart beat rapidly against my rib cage; tiny droplets of sweat formed at my brow.

I timidly stepped out onto the front deck.

I squinted again at the first man. He looked like Carlisle, but I couldn't be sure. The second man behind him looked like Peter, with the short cropped hair, but perhaps the bright sunlight bouncing off the white sandy beach was playing tricks on me. If that really was Carlisle, why had be brought Peter with him? Peter had all but acted like some invisible force-field prohibited him from leaving the western hemisphere.

I tip-toed further out into the clear. I couldn't hide out forever. Eventually they would find me and most likely torture me if I didn't strike first.

"Hello?" I shouted. "What is your business here?"

By now I was past the front deck, toes in the sand, white knuckled grip on the knife held behind me.

Both men turned at the sound of my voice.

Oh God –

My breath caught in my throat.

Oh… oh, God.

I couldn't breathe. I felt dizzy.

The knife fell to the sand and I began to run. I ran with everything I had in me; chest heaving, eyes blurry with tears. I ran; choking and sobbing. I ran.

I was hysterical by the time I reached him.

_Edward!_

Edward was _here_!

I flung myself at him, wrapping myself around him like a spider monkey, clutching at his back and sobbing into his neck.

"Shhhh, shhhh, mia Bella," he hushed me and held me just as tightly. "It's okay. I'm here."

"Oh God, Edward! Please tell me this is real!" I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't believe he was actually there.

"I'm here, love," he whispered softly into my hair. "I'm here."

I kissed my way up his neck, to his jaw, his face, his mouth, his beautiful mouth. I didn't care that his face was covered in hair. I couldn't get enough. He kissed me back with just as much enthusiasm, cradling my head and holding me tight. I buried my face into his neck once more, squeezing him with every ounce of strength I had.

We stood there on the beach, I don't know for how long, till my legs finally loosed their grip and I slid down to the sand. I looked up into his face, his eyes, those piercing green eyes. And that smile! I smiled back, taking him all in. It was him. It really was him. Except –

"What happened to your hair?" I frowned at the buzz-cut and bleached blond color.

Edward chuckled in response. "What? You don't like it?" He feigned offense for a second, then laughed some more. "It's only hair, Bella. It will grow out."

I bit my bottom lip, trying to hold back another round of tears, my emotions all over the place. He was right. It would grow back. It was only hair. And it didn't matter. He could be bald and he would still be Edward. _My_ Edward.

I jumped up at him again, his arms instinctively wrapped around me. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I just can't believe you are really here. How did this happen? How did you get here?"

He chuckled again and ran his hand up and down my back. "Come on, love. Let's go inside. Carlisle can explain it better than I can."

Oh God, I had totally forgotten about the other man, who was Carlisle. Of course it was.

We walked into the house and Carlisle was in the kitchen getting himself a drink. I let go of Edward's hand and ran toward him, practically throwing myself at him, squeezing him tightly, silently thanking him for bringing Edward back to me.

Then I remembered the past week and the hell I had been through not knowing what was happening or why I was there, with thoughts of kidnapping and death swirling around in my head, and I began pounding his chest with my fists.

"You… _you_…" I began sobbing again. "You crazy _bastard_!"

Carlisle caught my fists and looked down into my eyes, his expression soft, his eyes full of love. "I'm so sorry, Bella. But it was the only way. You know that now."

"I know, I know," I whined and hugged him once more. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

He laughed and squeezed me once more before releasing me. "I hope you can forgive me?"

"Of course, Carlisle, of course. Thank you so much for bringing him back to me."

"Just returning the favor."

I turned back to Edward and grabbed his hand, threading my fingers through his. "So, how did you get here?" I looked back and forth between the two men. "What do we do now?"

Carlisle nodded his head, his expression turned serious, and motioned for us to head into the living room. "Let's sit. And I'll explain it the best I can."

Edward sat down on the couch and I nestled myself into his side, as close as I could get, feet tucked up underneath me. Carlisle chose the seat across from us, setting his drink on the end- table between his seat and ours.

Carlisle took a deep breath and began to tell me a condensed version of events. A series of events that began, well, a little under a year ago.

After Laurent's and Aro's bodies were discovered and Edward was suspected to have fled the country, Carlisle immediately began damage control. There was no evidence that Edward was responsible for either death, but for the obvious Volturi connection and the assumption of guilt associated with Edward's disappearance. No murder weapon was ever found and there was a laundry list of other potential suspects. So, each potential suspect was questioned and released (this took several weeks), but no one was ever charged. The case remains unsolved to this day, but cold. Not to mention the fact that no one really cares. Laurent had no immediate living relatives. Aro was a menace to society. Yada, yada, yada.

"Does that mean Edward can return to the city?" I sat upright, my hopes immediately spiked at the thought. We could go back, we could start over, we could –

Carlisle pulled a face and reached down for his drink. "It's a bit more complicated than that I'm afraid." He took a sip and set it down. "He can't go back home. He's still wanted for questioning. If anyone associated with the case were to discover he was back, well, you know how it goes." He leaned back in his seat.

Images of Edward detained, dressed in prison garb, convicted of murder and sentenced to life in prison flashed before me. No, no, I thought and shook my head, that could not happen. I would not let that happen.

Edward leaned toward me and whispered into my ear he was going to go take a shower, then started to get up from the couch. I reached for him and pulled him back to me, frightened he would disappear again. I wasn't about to let him out of my sight.

"It's okay, Bella," he reassured me, staring directly into my eyes. "I'm not going anywhere but the shower, I swear. Carlisle will fill you in on the plan."

He looked toward Carlisle for reassurance and I followed his gaze. Carlisle smiled timidly and nodded his head. I looked back at Edward and reluctantly let go, but watched as he walked away toward the master bedroom.

"Okay, so he can't go back home, and you have a plan," I turned back to Carlisle. "But, wait – I still don't know how we all ended up here in Brazil."

"Well…," Carlisle arched is eyebrows and blew out a breath then proceeded to tell me for the next thirty minutes about: a) the hunch he had had about where Edward had ran off to, b) his personal connections to Interpol and the favors called in, and c) my 'fake' assignment to extract Claire.

That's right – fake. My mission _had_ actually been to find Edward and extract him. Again.

I just hadn't known it.

"So…" I sat there on the couch a little more than stunned by this new information, my jaw having dropped to the floor for the umpteenth time over the course of this whole _flipping_ mess. "You're telling me this was all a set-up?" I shook my head, my voice rising in shock. "Claire –"

"Works for us, yes. I'm sorry –"

I threw my hands up to stop him. Holy shit. This was all too much.

I rose up from the couch and began to pace, my whole body tense with anger. I had been _used_ and kept in the dark! I had been put through the ringer, both physically and emotionally, over the course of the past week –

Weeks.

Months.

Nine months.

Edward emerged from the bedroom dressed in casual linen pants and a thin white t-shirt – the ink on his chest and ribs showing through; hair wet, face shaved silky smooth, feet bare.

I paused in my pacing and stared at him. Stared at the man that I loved. That strong, sexy, beautiful man I would do anything for. And all that anger miraculously melted away.

Here was _here_.

And _I_ was here.

None of it mattered. Did it? Not how we got there. Not how I had been led to believe one thing when reality dictated another. Because It had all been worth it. Right? It had all been for a reason.

"So, where do we go from here?" I sighed and dropped my shoulders and looked from Edward to Carlisle. Carlisle looked from me to Edward. A silent message passed between them. Edward nodded his head as Carlisle rose up from his seat.

"You two have a lot to discuss." Carlisle walked over to Edward and gave him a hug, ignoring my question, then turned to me. "I'm am sorry, Bella. This was an extraordinarily complicated maneuver to pull off, a lot of tracks needed to be covered. A lot of people had to be kept in the dark and given false information in order for this to work." He paused a moment and took a deep breath, his expression quite serious, and looked once more to Edward. "And yet, there are still a few more things I need to do."

He motioned for us to follow him out. He stepped onto the front deck and paused a moment, looking out, then looking back toward us. "But for now I want you to enjoy the island." His expression softened, a big smile spread across his face. "Please…. enjoy paradise while you have it," he chuckled. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Edward wrapped his arm around me and held me close as we watched Carlisle cross the sand toward the boat, then set off toward the mainland. When he was completely out of sight I curled myself into Edward's side and buried my face in his chest, breathing him in, holding him tight.

**~ FC ~**

"They tazed and bagged you?"

Edward and I were filling each other in how we had each arrived to the island over dinner. Afternoon had quickly given way to dusk after Carlisle left, and since neither of us had eaten much that day, we decided dinner was top priority.

"A good old fashioned kidnapping," he chuckled.

He could laugh about it now, he said, because it had saved his life…. _er_… his 'real', literal life, that is. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Volturi was now dead. After Carlisle's crew 'kidnapped' him, Carlisle went ahead and staged Edward's 'death'. It was either that or face death-row. Edward would from here on out be known as Evan Edward Stone.

E. E. Stone… hmmmm… it sounded so professional, so studious, like a lawyer or an author. I supposed I could get used to that.

"So, you didn't know any of this was going down?" I asked before sipping the last drop of wine.

He shook his head and swallowed his last bite of food. "I had a feeling something was up the moment I saw you in the café last week. It was too coincidental for you to be in Gallipoli. But…" his voice trailed off for a moment and he looked down at his plate. "I never would have thought…"

I reached for his hand across the table. "He's never given up on you."

He looked up. "Yeah, and all I've ever done is spit in his face."

"None of that matters anymore, Edward. You are safe. And you are no longer Volturi. That's something to celebrate."

Edward smiled then and squeezed my hand. "And you're here with me."

I stared deep into his eyes and felt my skin flush; my smile matching his. "As if there was any other place for me."

Edward's smile quickly turned into a smirk. He motioned his head toward the living room. "Come on," he rose up from the table and began gathering up the dishes. I followed suit, stacking the dishes into the sink to soak. He took my hand and led me back to the couch. "I need to hold you… to feel you."

He sat down on the couch and I climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs like that night in his loft over a year ago when he had confessed his need for me and like the night of the opera last week when we made love in the back of the limousine. He grabbed hold of my behind and pulled me flush against him, his hands sneaking up under my shirt; hot and smooth against my bare skin.

I draped my arms over his shoulders, my fingers tickling the stubble on the base of his neck. It'll grow back, I kept telling myself. I leaned in real close and ran the tip of my nose along his cheek, his jaw, then followed by my lips, placing tiny kisses here and there. Edward hummed in contentment and squeezed me closer. I giggled and leaned back a bit to kiss him on the mouth, deep and soulful, before pushing myself off his lap to sit beside him on the couch.

He growled and reached for me, but I held him off. I still had so many questions. How could I fully relax and enjoy our time together on this deserted island (as instructed by Carlisle) if I didn't know what came next? I needed to know what the rest of the plan was.

"So, where do we go from here?" I pulled his left arm into my lap and looked down at it, tracing the letters of the _'life/death'_ ambigram imbedded into his skin with my fingertips.

"Did you mean what you said? About running away?"

I looked up at him and furrowed my brow, thinking back to when I had suggested we run away and never look back. "Of course I did. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

"But are you truly okay with leaving everything behind? With starting over?"

I looked away for a minute. Thoughts of my father immediately shot to the forefront of my mind. If Edward and I were to truly run away together and start over, I would most likely never see him again. But he had Sue now. He would be okay without me. And what about my job? That would no longer exist either.

"Does my father know I am here?" I looked back at Edward, his expression worrisome.

He shook his head."No. No one knows we are here, but Carlisle."

I frowned at that statement. "But Peter and Eleazar and Jenks –"

"Only know what Carlisle told them," he interrupted. "They don't know who you really are. They don't know _why_ you were sent to this island. As far as the Bureau is concerned, you've gone AWOL."

I raised my eyebrows and pondered this a moment. Of course. Since my assignment wasn't technically 'real'…. Carlisle could make it appear any way he deemed fit.

"Is that what Carlisle is doing now, staging _my_ death?"

"Well, no, not exactly. He wants to make sure this is what you want." Edward took a deep breath and licked his lips. "I will have a new identity, Bella. One I will use for the rest of my life. If you choose to be with me then –"

"I will need a new identity too."

Edward nodded his head and looked down, his face scrunched up in anguish. Silly, silly man. Had he already forgotten what I had said about second chances?

"Edward, look at me." I climbed back into his lap and placed my hands on either side of his face. "I choose you." I searched his eyes for confirmation, silently pleading with my own for him to understand how serious I was. "I will always choose you. I will go wherever you go."

Edward looked sheepish a moment. "Even to Alaska?"

I laughed and kissed his beautiful mouth. "Yes, Edward. I will go to Alaska with you." His smile was the brightest I had ever seen it, well, except for that night in the limousine after I had finally told him how much I loved him. "I don't care where we are or where we go. I don't care what your name is or what my name is. You will still be you and I will still be me. No matter if your hair is yellow, purple, green or bald. I love you, Edward. Only you."

"Well, then," he took a deep breath, his eyes appeared glassy and distant. "I just have one more question to ask you."

I looked at him quizzically, wondering what the hell else there was to say. There was nothing else for me to give.

"Come on," he motioned for me to get up, then took my hand and led me outside to the front deck.

The sun was gone now, only the moon hung in the sky casting shadows on the ocean. The air was warm and clean; the slightest breeze filtering through the palm trees surrounding the house. It was peaceful and beautiful; a true tropical paradise. A place I most certainly would have escaped to with Edward a year ago if things had gone differently.

Edward stopped me when we reached the second to last step and motioned for me to stay there as he stepped down the last two steps and into the sand. He turned to face me. His expression deeply contemplative.

I stared at him quietly, wondering what the hell was up with him. Why were we outside now? What was he trying to show me? He licked his lips and looked down. After two deep breaths he finally looked up and took hold of both of my hands. His nostrils flared, his jaw muscles tensed. He looked as if he were about to throw up.

Then he knelt down on one knee.

Wha –?

Oh!

My jaw dropped to the floor. Or sand, have you. That's right. Where else would it be? After everything we had gone through, after all the surprises presented to me this day –

This was the biggest one of all.

Edward stared deep into my eyes and swallowed thickly. I gasped for breath. Was this really happening?

"I don't deserve you, Bella," were the first words out of his mouth, "But I can't spend forever without you. And I know this is anything but conventional: I don't have a ring, I don't have anyone's blessing – there's no one here but you and I, and I don't have the future all mapped out," he took my right hand and placed it over the Volturi crest inked onto his chest, "But you _own_ my heart and you _have_ my life and I love you more than I can even comprehend."

I choked back a sob. My head was spinning. Oh my God! "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yes, Angel." He took a deep breath, his eyes beseeching me."Please?"

I shook my head in disbelief. I never would have guessed this from him in a thousand years. Both our sets of parents had shown us bad examples of marriage. Neither of us had ever broached the subject before.

Edward's face fell in disappointment. Anxious laughter escaped me.

"Are you crazy?" I dropped down to meet him in the sand and grabbed his face again. "I thought I had lost you once, almost year ago, and then _again_ last week. I don't _ever_ want to be without you."

"Is that a yes?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, Edward. That's a yes!" I practically shouted at him, tears of joy streaming down my face.

Edward quickly closed the gap between us and kissed me excitedly. "You've just made me the happiest man on earth."

He scooped me up then, effortlessly in his strong arms, and carried me bridal style back inside the house. I squealed and held on to his neck, stealing kisses whenever he looked my way, as we made our way back into the bedroom.

My squeals turned to giggles, then quickly turned to moans as he laid me down on top of the bed, his kisses becoming deeper, making me breathless and light headed as he eagerly undressed me.

Once our clothes were shed, he paused a moment and stared reverently at me like the first night we had ever made love. The night he had explained 'the rules of V'. The night I knew for sure that I was in love with the man, but it scared the living shit out of me so I never told him.

I stared back just as awestruck at the man who would be mine forever.

Mine.

Forever.

Then his mouth and his hands were on me and in me, caressing me with patient urgency, working me into a frenzy. His touch, his kiss; heated my flesh, my core. I burned for him and burst open for him and cried out his name over and over again in blissful rapture.

He was mine and I was his and soon we would create a new life together in a place we had never, ever been before. But we would do it together. And that's what mattered most. We would never be torn apart again.

After we were sated and satisfied, my breath finally returning to me, I pressed my cheek to his chest, listening to his heartbeat slowly return to its regular rhythm. He lay on his back, eyes closed, drunken smile on his face, with one arm around me, the other tucked up underneath his head.

"What are we going to do in Alaska, Edward?"

"Hmmmm?"

I lifted my head just enough to rest my chin on his chest and turned to look at his beautiful face. "What will we do there? For work?"

He peaked one eye open at me, eyebrow arched. "Whatever you want to do, Angel." He closed his eye and breathed in deeply. "Whatever your heart desires."

I laid my head back down and thought a moment about what my heart desired. My heart had always been set on working in the industry that I had, up until a few hours ago, been a part of. Was there anything else I desired? Other than Edward, of course. Was there anything else I could see myself doing? The concept of starting over was both exhilarating and frightening. The possibilities were endless.

"Hey," Edward said softly while shifting his body toward mine, causing me to lay back. "You don't have to decide right this minute." He stared warmly into my eyes and swept the hair off my face, tucking it tenderly behind my ear. "We have days till Carlisle comes back. We have plenty of time to hash that out." He leaned down and kissed me sweetly. "In the mean time, we have a wedding to think about." He kissed my neck, then my collarbone. "I was thinking we could do it here." My mind turned to mush as he made his way down my cleavage, his hand already at my hip. "On the island." Kiss. Lick. "We could blindfold and kidnap the rest of the crew." He found a nipple and sucked it in between his teeth. "You know, Emmett and Jasper and Rose and Alice." I was tingling all over as he kissed all around my navel. "Would you like that?" he whispered against my flesh. "Does that sound good to you Mrs. Stone?"

I was goo by the time he made it between my legs. A melted puddle of Edward and ecstasy. "Yes," I whispered wantonly. "Oh God, yes, Edward… just… don't stop."

Don't you ever, ever stop.

* * *

**A/N: *sigh* See! I told you it would be HEA! **

**Up next – A beach wedding and happily FOREVER after :) *yay!***


	5. Wedding on Isle Esme

Disclaimer: All copyright and trademarked items, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.

* * *

In flames I sleep soundly

With Angels around me

I lay at your feet

You're the breath that I breathe

_Wedding Song_, Yeah Yeah Yeahs

* * *

Additional Soundtrack: _Bright Lights_, Thirty Seconds to Mars /_ Feel __Again_, OneRepublic

* * *

_Forever Covert – Part Five… Wedding on Isle Esme_

They arrived six weeks later. The whole crew – Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett. It was a massive reunion of hugs and tears and gratefulness of Edward being alive and Alice being alive and all of us together.

_All of us_.

Together.

It truly was a miracle. A highly classified, delicately orchestrated miracle that for all intents and purposes, didn't actually 'happen'. Well, not on paper anyway.

Carlisle had been back before the gang arrived, of course, with my newly constructed identity in place – Alicia Belle Stone – and my old one, the one I had had for twenty-eight years, gone. Edward and I had a ceremony of sorts to make peace with our pasts (a small bonfire on the beach) and we laid them to rest. My father was informed of what was happening. Carlisle paid him a personal visit and told him Bella was dead, but Alicia lived and someday soon we would figure out a way for him to visit us in Alaska. My father was more than a bit heart-broken, Carlisle said, but he understood. He was relieved to know I was okay. And that I was happy and that was all that mattered. He loved me and missed me, of course, but it was nothing new for us to be separated for long periods of time.

The reunion between Edward and his sister brought us all to tears. Tears of regret, tears of hurt and tears of sorry. Eventually tears of happiness won out above all the rest. Alice had forgiven her brother long ago, just as I had, and she wasn't about to let him wallow in his mistake.

"It's time to celebrate," she managed between sobs. "I love you. And I love Bella. And I am just so happy to be here with our whole family and that we have this time to be together."

Edward hugged her so hard she squeaked and we all laughed as we wiped tears from our eyes. When he released her, she fell into Jasper's arms. Edward stared at them a moment, taking a deep breath, before holding out his hand to his 'brother'. He knew about their newly formed romance because I had told him, but that didn't make it any easier for him to see it with his own eyes. Alice was his baby sister and always would be and he would forever feel protective of her. But Jasper was so good to her, I told him. Devoted to her and encouraging of her, helping with her physical therapy and mental stability. He was a lost puppy who had found his home. And she loved him back, so hard. They were the perfect match.

Jasper accepted his hand and Alice let go of her man, giving him a gentle nudge with her good arm, the one not damaged in the blast. He let go of Edward's hand and wrapped him up in a bear hug instead. "It's good to see you man."

Edward was caught off guard, but quickly recovered, squeezing Jasper back. The past was water under the bridge."You take care of my sister."

"On my honor, my blood, my life, I will." Jasper replied.

Edward released Jasper and Esme jumped in next. "Oh, Edward!" She flung herself around his neck. "I'm so happy you're okay"

Edward struggled to keep his emotions in check, you could see the shame in his eyes, the disgust at himself in the set of his jaw. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," he repeated as he wrapped his arms around his Aunt.

"Hush now," She cooed and released him. She stood back, holding him at arm's length, and stared at him with so much love in her eyes. "Of course you're sorry. But what's done can't be undone. I'm just happy you're safe and our family is together again."

He smiled at her timidly, then looked up from his Aunt to the rest of his family behind her. He swallowed hard as silent tears streaked down his face. They were all there. For him. For us. For today and the ceremony ahead. They smiled back at him and wiped the tears from their eyes and nodded their heads.

Emmett left Rosalie's side and walked toward his 'brother'. "About time you got your head out of your ass," he said while embracing him.

"I let the monster win, Em," Edward choked out while gathering Emmett's shirt in his fists. "I will never be able to fully atone for my sins, for what I did to you all." His voice was raspy and harsh from so much emotion.

Emmett squeezed him back, then released him. "That guy is dead, Edward. That guy you _were_ is dead now. Gone. That life is over. You have a second chance to make it right. And you will." His voice was stern and strong. "I know you will."

They stared at each other a moment longer, then Edward wrapped his arms around Emmett one more time. "Thank you," he whispered as Emmett slapped him on the back.

They broke apart and there was a bit of an awkward silence as we all stood in the sand and took deep breaths and let go of the past; of the hurt and the betrayal. We buried it there in the sand. The tide would come and wash it away.

"How 'bout we go inside and have ourselves a drink?" Carlisle raised a bottle of Champagne I hadn't noticed he was carrying and broke the silence. "We have things to celebrate!" He and Esme began walking toward the house. Alice and Jasper let out whoops and hollers at that and followed after them, hand in hand.

Rose was the last to give Edward a hug. "I hear congratulations are in order Mrs. McCarty," he said as she squeezed him tight. She and Emmett had eloped when arrangements for a huge family wedding became too much and they said to hell with it all and hopped a plane to Vegas.

"It all worked out the way it was supposed to," she snorted as he released her. Edward stepped back with a confused look on his face and Emmett swooped right in, placing a hand over her belly.

"That's cause, we are havin' ourselves a _baby_!" he shouted and waggled his eyebrows.

My jaw dropped open and I squealed. "Oh my –! Congratulations!"

Rosalie beamed and covered Emmett's hand with hers. "We're not out of the woods yet. I've had some pretty nasty morning sickness, but yeah..." She looked from Edward to Emmett, the proud Papa. "We're due in the spring."

Emmett smiled back at her, then back at us. Edward's face was full of shock and amazement. "That's just...," he chuckled, then smiled. "That's so awesome, guys. Congratulations."

I took hold of Edward's hand and gave it a squeeze. He looked down at me and I quirked an eyebrow at him. We had yet to have a discussion involving whether or not we wanted to have children. It wasn't something I had ever considered before. But that was before I had met him, when my life was consumed by my job. Things were completely different now. My _life_ was completely different now. He smiled and squeezed me back, then we followed Emmett and Rose up to the house.

Esme prepared a feast and the champagne flowed freely. We celebrated the good news of Emmett and Rosalie's child. The boys reminisced about their college days and Academy days even long after Rose and Alice both went to bed. No one talked about the raid. No one mentioned The Volturi. No one brought up the fact that after our wedding ceremony in two days, Edward and I would be separated from his family once more. We wouldn't be around to see Emmett and Rose's child grow up.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked Edward as he crawled into bed later on. He laid his head on my breast and curled himself around me.

"Yes," he sighed. "No… I don't know."

I laid my hand on his arm draped across my stomach. "I know," I answered with a sigh of my own and began tracing the shell of his ear with my other hand. "It's so nice to have everyone together, but it's gonna suck when they have to go away. When _we_ have to go away."

He turned his head slightly and kissed my chest, then slid himself up till we were face to face. "Do you want a family, Bella?" His brow was furrowed in concentration. "Having a family was never part of my future before. But now..."

I smiled and ran my fingertips along the side of his face, his jaw. "I never wanted a family before either." We stared at each other for a minute, then he kissed me.

"I want a family with you Bella. I want all the things I never wanted before." He slid his leg in between mine and kissed me harder. "I want to give you everything. I want to be everything to you."

I wrapped my arms around him as he shifted his weight. "You are, Edward. You _are_ my everything."

He entered me slowly and we rocked together in that familiar way. Smooth and easy and unhurried as we melted together. We were each other's anchor. When everything else faded away, it would just be him and I and the life we created. The family _we_ created.

…

…

…

…

The next morning I woke to sounds in the house I wasn't used to. Edward and I had been alone on the island for almost two months. We had had the place all to ourselves. Quiet mornings, quiet evenings, just the two of us and our thoughts and the birds and the shallow breezes. And before being on the island, it had just been the two of us in his loft above **V**. A houseful of people took some getting used to.

"Where's the coffee in this joint?" Emmett was rumbling around in the kitchen cabinets and pantry.

"Rub it in, Ass," I heard Rose respond shortly after. "You know I can't have any. Why don't you just settle down and make us a smoothie instead?"

Emmett begin making sounds of protest, but those sounds quickly turned to ones I was all too familiar with. Edward and I had been making those sounds for the past six weeks in just about every room of the house. Those were the sounds that got them in the family way to begin with.

I giggled and snuggled further into my Edward blanket. He breathed in deeply and stirred a bit, but didn't open his eyes.

"Ew! You guys! Can't you give it a rest for five minutes?" Alice's voice came from the kitchen next and I full on laughed.

"Mmmmm... what's going on?" Edward's voice rumbled from his chest, rough from sleep.

"Your family is very entertaining."

He hummed in agreement, then mumbled something about waffles. I laughed and slid out of bed, deciding I needed to get the day started. It was wedding preparations day. Even though our ceremony the following day was going to be small and intimate and on the beach with Carlisle officiating, there were things to prepare: like the cake Esme was going to bake, the bouquets Rose was going to arrange from flowers on the island, and trying on the dress Alice had picked out for me. And Edward was right – I smelled waffles. I was hungry.

"Where are you going?" Edward peaked one eye open.

"Breakfast time. And then you and the guys are going to the other side of the island for your bachelor's party, remember?"

Edward rolled onto his back and put his hands behind his head. The sheets gathered around his waist leaving his beautifully sculpted arms and chest exposed. I stared for a moment, battling the urge to say fuck breakfast and jump on top of him. But his family was only going to be here for two more days. And I had a whole lifetime of Edward ahead of me…

"See something you like?" He waggled his eyebrows at me.

I bit my lip and nodded. "Yeah," I sighed and slunk back into bed. I crawled on my hands and knees across the mattress till I was straddling him. His hands immediately went to my hips and held me down as he thrust upward, rubbing his good morning against me. I closed my eyes and moaned at the feel of him. "We should really get up and go eat while we have the chance."

His hand left my hip and wrapped around the back of my neck, bringing my face to his. "I'm already up, love. And you're all the sustenance I need." He slid his tongue into my mouth and thrust upward again. I moaned and quickly moved the sheets out of the way so I could grab hold of him and guided him in.

We both sighed at the blissful union. It felt so good. Just like last night. Just like always.

"Are you ready to be mine forever, Bella?"

"Yes," I sighed, closing my eyes and letting my head fall back as I rode him. "Yes."

He flipped me onto my back. Deeper thrusts, a hand on my breast, mouth on my neck. Within minutes I was coming undone and clawing at his back. He whispered into my ear how much he loved me and how lucky he was to have me as he chased after his own release. My cries got louder as he sped up his movements, momentarily forgetting the houseful of people eating breakfast just down the hall. I could feel myself on the verge again when he finally let go, his back muscles tensing beneath my fingers.

He collapsed on top of me, his head on my chest, and I smoothed the hair away from his face, having finally grown out some from our time on the island. We panted and basked in the afterglow a few minutes more, till my stomach rumbled reminding us that sex does not actually equal sustenance after all.

"Come on," I sighed. "Let's go get those waffles."

…

…

…

…

After breakfast, which turned out to be more like brunch given the late hour when we finally made it out of the bedroom, the boys loaded up the boat with food and beer and camping gear.

Edward squeezed me tight as we said our temporary goodbyes. "I can't wait for you to be my wife," he whispered into my ear.

"Then hurry back," I whispered back before kissing him soundly on the mouth.

Emmett untied the ropes, Carlisle started the engine, then they were off.

A small tremor of fear shook me as I waved goodbye – what if they don't come back?

Alice wrapped her arm around my waist, sensing my insecurity. "Just twenty-four hours, Bella, and they will be back. I promise."

I took a deep breath and wrapped my arm around her as well. "It's all so surreal, Alice." I paused and pivoted to look at her. "I feel like I'm going to wake up from this beautiful dream any minute and it will all be gone."

She shook her head and smiled at me. "It's real, Bella," she assured me. "And it's yours. And you are going to be the most beautiful bride ever."

Rose let out a cheer, "Let's get this party started!" and we all turned back toward the house. Esme excused herself to the kitchen to get started on the cake and Rose went in search of gardening shears and a bucket of water to gather flowers for the bouquets.

Alice led me to the bedroom she and Jasper were staying in and opened the closet where she had stashed my dress. I sat on the bed and repeated over and over inside my head: in twenty-four hours I will be Edward's wife, in twenty-four hours I will be Edward's wife. The thought tickled my belly and made my heart flutter. I am going to be Edward's _wife_. A small smile tugged at the corner of my mouth, then spread full wide by the time Alice turned around holding my dress.

"Oh Alice, it's _beautiful_!" I stood up and reached out, touching the delicate lace covered satin sheath she was holding. "Where did you find it?" I took it from her hands and held it up to my body and looked at myself in the mirror.

"It found me," she giggled. "I mean, I had a vision of it before I saw it… I mean," she paused and grunted, "Well, you know what I mean. After Carlisle filled us all in on what was happening, I searched every wedding shop in town till I found it. Do you like it?"

I looked from the mirror to her and nodded. "It's perfect."

"Well, go put it on!" She shooed me into the bathroom to change.

I grinned like a look sick fool as I quickly changed out of my shorts and tank and stepped into the white, strapless dress. I emerged from the bathroom and turned around so Alice could zip me up. We both rushed to the mirror to see it on me and it fit like a glove.

"So beautiful," she whispered next to me.

I stared at myself in disbelief. I had never been one of those girls who spent hours upon hours envisioning her wedding day – compiling binders full of magazine cutouts, practicing saying my vows to an imaginary Prince Charming. But as I stared at myself all dressed in white, I knew this was it. It felt right. All of it. The dress, the location, the man who would be standing beside me – not Prince Charming, but a brave and strong knight nonetheless.

"I love it, Alice." I turned toward her and enveloped her in a hug. "Thank you _so_ much."

She let out a breath and half-squeezed me back. "You're welcome."

We let go and she made a circle motion for me to turn around one more time. The dress felt light and airy and barely touched the ground, which was perfect since we would be barefoot on the beach. The hem was shorter in the front than in the back, showing off my tanned legs. The strapless top was nice and snug around my breasts, holding me in without my having to worry about a wardroom malfunction in the middle of saying my vows.

"Okay, now let's get you out of it and go help Rose with the flowers." Alice unzipped me and I changed back into my shorts and tank. "She can do your hair tomorrow, too. She's really good at that," Alice continued, "And Esme can do your nails."

We found Rose and Esme in the kitchen a few minutes later. Esme was chopping veggies for an early dinner, having already put the wedding cake in the oven to bake, and Rose was at the dining table arranging vibrant pink hibiscus and orange wildflowers together into bouquets wrapped in banana leaves.

"Wow, Rose, those are incredible." I sat beside her and watched her work. She made it look so easy.

"Meh," she waved a hand in the air, "It's no biggie. Good thing we have a second fridge though, or these babies wouldn't survived till tomorrow night." I watched as she made two more bouquets for her and Alice, then the boutonnieres for the men. I helped her carry them to the second fridge, which was actually inside the large pantry, then helped Esme finish preparing dinner.

"So, what are you and Edward going to do in Alaska?" Rose asked after we had all settled down in the living room with our stir-fry veggies and rice.

"Well…" I put my fork down, "we'd thought about a million different possibilities, but when Carlisle found a bookstore for sale while researching our placement, we decided to give it a go. Edward loves books and it's low profile and we can be open or closed as much as we want. It gives us an opportunity to easily become a part of the community without being conspicuous."

"You're not afraid you'll get bored?"

"Oh, it's definitely going to take some getting used to," I immediately responded, thinking about how Edward and I were not ones to sit around and just wait for stuff to happen. "We'll have to find new ways to get our adrenaline fix. Maybe we'll take up rock climbing or dog sledding," I laughed. "Who knows? I just want to be happy and for Edward to be safe."

"Oh honey, you two will be fine," Esme reached out and tapped my knee. "Edward could use some non-excitement for a change…," she nodded and got a far-away look in her eye, "Maybe he'll take up painting again." She smiled quickly, then leaned back into the sofa to finish her meal.

"Or diaper changing," Alice chimed in and winked at me. That little rascal.

Both Rose and Esme looked at me questioningly. What could I say? Obviously Alice had "seen" something in our future Edward and I had only just discussed for the first time ever the night before. I shrugged my shoulders and answered with a "Maybe..." and left it at that.

The rest of the evening was spent talking about the future with just a sprinkling of past thrown in. Mostly talk of what Rose and Alice and Edward were like as children. I soaked it all in. Enjoying the friendship, the camaraderie of these beautiful, strong women. I had never had that before with my mother having been out of the picture my entire life and no aunts around to fill that void. I was certainly going to miss these girls. And I was most certainly a better woman for having known them.

**~ FC ~**

The ceremony wasn't scheduled till sunset. The cake was frosted and ready, the flowers were ready. _I_ was more than ready to walk down that sandy aisle. But I had a whole day of "wait" ahead of me. What's a bride to do?

The answer to that came in the form of house arrest. Alice insisted I remain on lockdown till the sun was ready to set to keep a shred of tradition intact (the groom cannot see the bride before the ceremony!) and to lend some mystery to it all. She wanted me to be dazzled and surprised, to have strong pleasant memories of my special day. I told her I already had those due to how this day even came to be. She agreed, but then reminded me if anyone asked – anyone I met after leaving this island – I would have to leave those parts out. Our past had been re-written – how Edward and I met, how he proposed. How he had no family to speak of. But my wedding day – this day I would be able to speak freely from my heart of how truly magical it was.

"Alice, you are amazing," I told her as I soaked in the lavender scented bubble bath she had prepared for me.

"Yep, pretty much," she laughed. "Now get out of there so Esme can do your nails."

I laughed at her shameless lack of humility. After everything she had gone through – the loss of her family, the physical and mental pain and suffering from the bombing – she had emerged from it all a strong, centered woman. I was really going to miss her wit and wisdom. And her friendship. So much.

The afternoon passed by in a relaxed manner. Well, mostly relaxed. Every once in a while I'd hear Edward's muffled voice or boisterous laughter through the walls and my heart would leap. He's here! He made it back! I had to restrain myself from running to him. Who's silly idea was it to have the ceremony at sunset? That's much too long to wait after being separated for what felt like an eternity!

The girls kept me distracted with stories of how they had each fallen in love with their significant others while Esme gave me a manicure and painted my toes. Alice fed me fresh cut fruit and cheese and crackers while Rose did my hair – pinned the front away from my face; hid the pins with flowers matching my bouquet, and created lose waves over my shoulders. I sat back and relaxed while they worked on each other and cherished each minute knowing there would never, ever come another day like it.

…

…

…

"It's time." Alice entered the bedroom, where for the last hour I had been sitting on the bed staring at myself in the mirror thinking about how much my life had changed in the last two years. And even though it felt like I had been through hell and back, I wouldn't have changed a single thing.

I stood up and smoothed out my dress. "Okay," I sighed and turned away from the mirror and toward my maid of honor. "I'm ready." Alice beamed at me and handed me my bouquet.

We met Emmett as we exited the bedroom. "Nervous?"

I shook my head and smiled at him. "Never."

"Well then, shall we?" He offered me his elbow and I graciously accepted it. Since my father was not there to give me away and Carlisle was officiating, Emmett was the next best thing. He had been my first contact at **V**. He had been the one to get me close to Edward in the very beginning.

We made our way through the house to the French doors that opened out to the deck and the sandy beach beyond, both of us barefoot and grinning; my heart beating out of my chest with anticipation.

As we stepped out onto the deck I heard the faint sound of music, a piano softly playing, and getting louder as we continued to walk. _Reverie_. I recognized it from the night I danced with Edward in his loft above **V**. Debussy's Reverie. It filled me. It made my heart swell and my eyes want to cry tears of joy. Our song. It would forever be remembered as our song.

Emmett guided me across the deck and down the steps and as we turned the corner I saw Edward and the rest of his family in the distance. The men were dressed in tan linen pants and cream colored button-ups; the women in blue-green dresses matching the color of the sea. Edward and Carlisle stood beneath a simple pergola made from giant pieces of driftwood, bleached from the sun and smooth from the sea, tied together and planted in the sand. Tiny white lights and flowers matching the bouquets were intertwined throughout the branches.

Brilliant orange and pink streaked across the sky from the sun setting beyond the ocean. The colors matched the flowers in the pergola and in my bouquet as if by magic. I had to pause a moment to catch my breath and stamp down overwhelming tears of joy – it was all so beautiful.

"Getting cold feet?" Emmett teased.

"No," I whispered. "Just pinching myself."

Emmett chuckled and waited. After a few seconds, I tugged on his arm, letting him know I was ready.

We walked across the sand along a path blanketed with flower petals and lined on either side by paper lantern luminaries – the glow from within them, warm and soothing. The closer we got, the better I could see Edward's face and the bright, beautiful grin spread across it. The tears started to fall then. It couldn't be helped. It was all so perfect – this day I had never dreamed of; this man whom I never thought would be mine.

Emmett leaned down and kissed my cheek before walking over to stand beside Rose and Alice. Edward took my hand and drew me to him. He cupped my face and swiped his thumb beneath my eye. "Don't cry, Angel," he whispered before kissing my temple.

I hiccupped, then laughed, and bit my lip to stop myself from crying any further, but I knew it would be futile. I was just too damn happy.

"A soulmate is someone who has locks that fit our keys and keys to fit our locks," Carlisle began as Edward and I held hands, facing each other. "When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are; we can be loved for who we are and not for who we're pretending to be." He paused, letting his words sink in. No truer words had ever been spoken, especially in regards to Edward and I. "Each unveils the best part of the other. No matter what else goes wrong around us, with that one person we're safe in our own paradise." Edward and I both smiled at that. Even though we were quite _literally_ standing on the sandy beach of an island paradise, paradise would exist in our hearts _wherever_ we ended up together. "Our soulmate is someone who shares our deepest longings, our sense of direction. Our soulmate is the one who makes _life_ come to life."

"Vita è bella," Edward whispered and made me hiccup again. Damn him.

I squeezed his hand and he smiled knowing what he was doing to me. I was a mess. A mess of happiness and hiccups and awe. Were we at the kissing part yet?

"Alice? The rings, please," Carlisle turned to Alice and she handed him two rings I had never seen before. I had totally forgotten that Edward would be getting a ring too. I was a little sad that I had not been a part of the selection committee, that I had not been able to pick out Edward's ring personally. But that thought quickly faded when I saw how perfect it was – just a simple flat satin finish platinum band. No polish. No bling.

Carlisle handed the plain band to me and took my bouquet to hand to Alice, then handed the other ring, the one shining brightly with diamonds and sapphires, to Edward. "I'm assuming you have your own vows?"

I nodded. Edward answered with a 'yes'.

"Okay then, go ahead Edward, and give Bella her ring along with your vows to her."

Edward took a deep breath and studied the ring a moment – a large single diamond set low in a delicate platinum filigree band flanked on either side by sapphires and even more tiny diamonds beyond that.

"Oh my God, Edward, that ring is so beautiful," I couldn't help but comment. It quite literally took my breath away.

He looked up and smiled. "It was my grandmother's."

"But how?"

"Carlisle retrieved it for me, from one of the other safety deposit boxes."

I immediately thought back to the impromptu trip Edward and I had taken to the bank vault to retrieve evidence on the Chagall. This ring had been there. In one of the hundreds of boxes set in the wall.

That trip had changed everything. It was _the_ turning point – Edward's breaking point. The future that sprung from that trip, the future that was now, was not the future _anyone_ involved with the Volturi case could have ever predicted.

"Bella," Edward looked back down and slipped the ring onto my finger, "you are my life." He looked back up into my eyes and I struggled to not tear up again. "You brought me back from the dead and I owe you my life. I give it to you. I give you everything that I am. My heart, my life, my soul. I give them to you. They are yours."

I gasped and sniffed and tried to hold it together. This was real. The ring on my finger was real. This beautiful man before me was real.

"I promise," he continued, "to be your partner in all things. To be your lover, your protector, your friend. I love you Bella. Ti amo. Ti amo con ogni oncia del mio essere." (I love you. I love you with every ounce of my being."

And cue the waterworks. How could I _not_ become an emotional mess after such a declaration?

"I love you too," I managed, before taking a shaky breath and pulling myself together. I took Edward's hand and slipped the simple platinum band onto his ring finger.

"I thought I knew who I was before I met you." I looked up from his hand into his brilliant green eyes. "I thought I knew what I wanted in life. But I was never truly myself till I met you. I didn't realize that what had been missing from my life was you till I met you… and lost you… and found you again. You are my other half. I promise to be your friend, your lover, your confidant, your partner. From today to forever."

Our promises. Our declarations. There they were. Forever bound and bonded we were by those promises from this day forth and the rings we wore to remind us.

"Well then, without further ado," Carlisle chimed in, "I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

Edward took a deep breath and let go of my hands. At last we had reached the kissing part –Hooray! I wrapped by arms around him as he cradled my face and leaned down to seal the deal. His lips were soft and supple as always and I savored the feel of them, the sweet taste of him. Emmett and Rose and Jasper and Alice and Esme and Carlisle – our family – clapped and shouted their approval as Edward deepened the kiss and we held each other tight.

…

…

…

…

The sun was a faint memory as we walked back to the house following the line of luminaries in the sand. Jasper played DJ and Esme cut the cake. Rose poured champagne into flute glasses and passed them out to each of us.

"Thank you all so much," I looked to Carlisle first, then swept my eyes across the room to acknowledge the group, "for putting this together. For helping us find a way back to each other and for creating a new life for us. We owe each and every one of you a debt of gratitude we will never be able to repay."

"Your happiness is our happiness, dear." Esme replied and Carlisle nodded beside her.

"Here, here!" Emmett raised his glass. "To Edward and Bella!"

Everyone followed suit and raised their glasses in toast.

"To Evan and Alicia!" Alice shouted as we all clinked our glasses together.

Everyone took a sip from their flutes and I turned to Edward and smiled. The names didn't matter. The location didn't matter. What mattered was the truth and strength and trust we had in each other, for each other, come what may.

"Ti amo, Alicia Belle." Edward waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Ti amo, Evan Edward," I giggled and answered back.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and drew me to him. "Per sempre," he whispered against my cheek.

"Yes," I whispered back, breathless and so in love. "For forever."

**~ fine ~**

* * *

**A/N:** Carlisle's quote about soulmates is from the American Writer Richard Bach (author of _Jonathan Livingston Seagull_).

Links to the dress, the ring, etc. are in my profile.

Thanks for reading :)

sf


End file.
